Afternoon Tea
by penguinluv129
Summary: Magica and Gladstone have finally accepted their feelings for each other...and that they’re gonna have a baby. Magicstone. DT17. (Sequel to Morning Tea)
1. Chapter 1

Gladstone rolled over in his plushy bed. His hand stretched out beside him. He felt around in the surprisingly empty space.

 _Magica?_

He got up and looked around the room. The light from the master bathroom was on. Gladstone gagged at the sound of Magica throwing up.

He stomached the courage to get up and walked to the door. He pushed it open, just in time for Magica to flush the evidence of illness down the drain. He stared at her pale face, her eyes red from pain. She wore one of Gladstone's green silk pajama tops as a nightgown. Magica's hair was tied up in a sloppy bun, enough to keep her raven locks out of the splash zone.

"You okay?" Gladstone asked, grabbing a nearby glass and filling it with tap water. "I know it's gross, but water is water. At least for this."

Magica nodded, taking the glass and chugging it down. She watched as he pulled her toothbrush and toothpaste from the medicine cabinet.

"This is the fourth day in a row you've thrown up. Are you sure you're okay?" Magica stood up and put the glass on the counter. She took the toothbrush and toothpaste.

"I'm fine. I'm just sick." Magica turned on the sink and started brushing her teeth. "Ah doe no wah you worrehd." She said, her mouthful.

"I worry because I care." Gladstone said. Magica spat into the sink and rinsed her brush.

"I'm just sick. That's all." She groaned and walked out of the bathroom and slumped into the bed. Gladstone sighed and turned off the bedroom light.

* * *

Lena slammed the pregnancy test box onto the kitchen table. Magica and Gladstone stared at her.

"ARE YOU HAVING SEX?" Magica screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Gladstone shrieked.

"No! For Christ's sake! I know I'm a rebellious teenager but I'm not that irresponsible!" Lena yelled. "You two. Test. Now."

Magica burst out laughing. "Lena, you know I took that potion to ensure I would never have kids! There's no way that I could get pregnant! The chances of that happening are like, one percent! Even less!"

"Magica take the test." Gladstone said, his voice shaking.

"I don't have to, I know I'm not." She scoffed, pushing the test aside.

"Magica take the damn test!"

"Why the hell-"

"MAGICA I AM THE LUCKIEST GUY IN THE WORLD! TAKE THE DAMN TEST!" Gladstone screamed, his face white.

Magica looked at him, seeing the sheer horror and fear behind his emerald eyes. She sighed and took the box off the table. "I'll take the test. It's gonna be negative, but I'll do it for you if you're that scared."

She stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Gladstone watched her go. Lena sat down at the table and sighed.

"You know she is pregnant, right?" Lena asked.

"I know." Gladstone said, staring at the table in shock. "Your cards told you?"

"Mmhmm" she nodded. "I didn't wanna stress you guys out about it. When did you figure it out?"

"This morning. She threw up. Fourth day in a row."

"Ew."

"I know." Gladstone groaned and put his head in his hands. "Shit…how the hell are we gonna do this? This is way too soon."

"Well at least you got a free babysitter." Lena shot a finger gun at him. He smiled at his unofficial niece.

CRASH! THUD!

Gladstone and Lena ran into the hallway to see Magica lying on the floor, passed out. He held her upright in his lap, checking her for any injuries. Lena picked up the pregnancy test and showed it to him, the positive sign clear as crystal.

"Congrats. You're gonna be a dad."

* * *

 **A/N: WASSUP GUYS GUESS WHO'S BACK AT IT AGAIN?**

 **That's right, it's ya girl, Alex. :)**

 **So this fic is going to be a short series of shots and moments from the first year of Gladstone and Magica's relationship. I really missed writing them and I love this ship so much, that I just couldn't bear to not do something else with them.**

 **So I hope you're as happy as I am to see these two dorks raise their hell of a baby. ;)**

 **Please guys, favorite, follow, and review. If you loved Morning Tea, I can promise that you'll like this...after all, we need more magicstone in our lives 3**

 **Thank you, and I love you all.**

 **~Alex**


	2. Chapter 2

Daisy knocked on Gladstone's door. "Hello! It's me!"

 _No answer. Weird._

She turned the doorknob and opened the door. "Hello? Maggie? Gladstone?"

Daisy stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She heard a toilet flush in the hallway bathroom. Gladstone came out in his pajamas and poked his head back into the bathroom.

"Lemme know if you need anything, okay?" He sighed and closed the door, turning to see Daisy. Gladstone had a sour look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing." He brushed her off and went into the kitchen, filling up the kettle with water and putting it on the stove. Puking sounds echoed from down the hall. Daisy gagged at the sound and looked to see Gladstone rubbing his face in frustration.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." Daisy hung her purse on the coat rack and leaned in the doorframe of the kitchen.

"It's just a bad time right now, Daisy. A really, really bad time." He opened a cabinet and pulled out a jar of homemade tea bags. Gladstone grabbed a mug and put the bag inside.

"Is Magica sick?" She asked. "I can get some medicine, if you need me too-"

"Daisy, please. Just go home. This is a really bad time."

Daisy's face went red. "I don't care if it's a 'bad time!' If Magica is sick, and I'm offering to help, you take the damn help!"

"Magica isn't sick, Daisy! She's p-" The kettle's whistle cut him off. Gladstone sucked in some air and went to the stove, turning it off and pouring the kettle's hot water into the purple mug.

The toilet flushed down the hall. The door opened, an exhausted Magica dressed in a purple t shirt groaned down the hall as she teetered to the couch. She rolled down and laid herself down, curling into the pillow. She clenched at her stomach with one hand and her head with the other. Daisy watched her carefully as Gladstone ran by with the tea. The smell of rose hips, lavender and peppermint flew by her.

 _She looks terrible. How can he say she's not sick?_

He sat down by her and prompted her to sit up. Magica didn't budge. He put the mug on the table and rubbed her forehead with his thumb.

 _What the hell…puking…tea…him brushing me off…why the…oh my God I got it._

"She's pregnant." Daisy said, her eyes went wide. She leaned on the door frame and pulled at her hair in shock. "Holy shit you fucking motherfucker you knocked her up!"

"Daisy can you go-"

"The hell I ain't Gladstone! Do you even know anything about enduring a pregnancy?"

"Do you?" He glared at her. Magica groaned in pain again.

"My sister has triplets. I'm a much better auntie than you." She stomped over to the kitchen, her heels clicking on the tile floor. Daisy burst open a cabinet and rummaged through the pantry.

 _Where the fuck are the damn crackers…Here it is!_

Daisy grabbed the box of saltines and ripped the lid open. She walked to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle before returning to Gladstone.

"Out of the way, asshole. I got this." Daisy pushed him over and propped Magica up, much to her reluctance.

"Eat the crackers. Drink the full bottle. We can get those electrolyte drinks later when you're feeling better." Daisy twisted off the cap on the bottle. Magica groaned and meekly sipped the water. She put her hand into the saltine box and grabbed a cracker, nibbling on it.

"Work on that for a while until the water is gone. Then you can drink your tea." The witch nodded and shoved a full cracker into her mouth, her appetite growing. Daisy got up and pulled Gladstone by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Carbs, popsicles, watermelon, lemon, ginger and peppermint tea, jell-o. Do you have that?"

Gladstone stared at her. "What?"

"Ugh, you're an idiot." Daisy pinched her brow. "Those foods will help with her nausea. She needs to eat more small meals in the day and drink lots of water between them. God, do you know know anything about pregnancy?"

"No Daisy, I don't! I don't know anything! So for one second can you stop acting like you're the godsend to my problems and just help me?" Gladstone yelled at her. She stared at his angry face. His green eyes were bloodshot, a dark shadow forming under them. He huffed and went to the fridge, pulling out a can of Pep and cracking it open.

 _That's…that's not eye liner smudged under there…he has bags under his eyes...he hasn't been sleeping well…_

"Gladstone?" She said, softly.

"What?" He spat out, chugging the can down.

"How much sleep have you been getting?" Daisy asked.

"Not a lot… not since her morning sickness kicked in. We found out maybe last week? It's been like this for a while." He tossed the can in the recycling bin next to the trash. "We told Lena to go stay at Scrooge's for a while. Just so she wouldn't be bothered by the puking."

A loud burp echoed through the house. Daisy looked out into the living room. Magica sat up, a relaxed and content look on her face. She had the empty water bottle in her hand. Daisy sighed in relief and looked to Gladstone.

"Go sleep. I'll take care of her." Daisy smiled.

"Are you sure? I couldn't just let you-"

"Gladstone. You're my friend. And so is Maggie. Not to mention, you look like a wreck." She giggled. He chuckled and scratched his messy, unruly hair.

"Thanks Daisy, for helping." Gladstone smiled at her.

"No problem." She flipped her hair. "I just get to claim being the Godmother."

Gladstone laughed. Daisy didn't.

"I'm serious. I'm the Godmother." She winked at him.

"I approve." Magica said from the living room. Gladstone and Daisy walked out of the kitchen and into the other room. They stared at the witch, who was happily sipping her tea.

"Excuse me?" He asked her.

"I said, she's the Godmother." Magica said, taking another sip.

"And what gives you the right to decide that?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Please. You would have asked her anyways." She smirked at him and Daisy. "Am I wrong?"

Gladstone sighed. Daisy squealed and ran to Magica, clutching her in her arms. The tea nearly spilled out of the mug.

" _Cazzo_! Careful Daisy, I have hot tea!" Magica hissed. Daisy giggled and squished the witch's face, pulling a small chuckle from her.

"Well I guess I'll go get some rest then. Take care of her for me." Gladstone smiled as he headed down the hall.

"I'll take care of your baby momma better than you can." Daisy winked.

* * *

 **A/N: Daisy is the self proclaimed Godmother and you can't change my mind.**

 **I hope my bf doesn't get weirded out by my search history after having to look up reference for Daisy's nausea remedies. XD**

 **Lemme know what you think about adding Daisy into the mix!**

 **Please don't forget to favorite, follow and review!**

 **Love you all!**

 **~Alex**


	3. Chapter 3

"Pssstt Gladstone. I'm hungry." Magica whispered over his shoulder. Her messy black hair fell over him like waterfall.

"Mmmmm…what time is it?" He groaned, pulling the blanket over him.

"It's only 1:38 in the morning …I don't see what the time has to do with be being hungry." She whined.

"Magica please don't make me go out to the store in the middle of the night."

She pinched him hard in the ribs, causing Gladstone to squeal and roll out of the bed. He fell to the ground. "Why did you do that for?"

He sat up on the floor and rubbed the sore spot where she pinched.

"Gladstone. I am hungry. I am pregnant. And if you remember correctly, it is your fault." She pouted, sitting cross legged on the bed. Her generously sized bump was cradled in her legs.

"How is it my fault? Technically your birth control potion thingy failed!" He stuck a finger at her.

"Excuse me? You're the 'Luckiest Guy in the World.' Your luck got me pregnant."

Gladstone let out a high pitched gasp. "Well you kissed me in Italy!"

"You liked me first _and_ teamed up with Rosolio to see if I liked you!" She stuck her tongue at him.

"You kissed me when you were drunk!"

Magica sneered. "You tried to kiss me when you were drunk!"

"You asked to live with me!"

"I was trying to get away from my grandmother! You didn't have to pop by my cottage in Italy all the time!"

"That's my luck, and you know it!"

"Then it's your fault I'm pregnant!" She laughed to herself and smiled smugly at him.

Gladstone crossed his arms and poured. His face lit up with a thought. "It's all your fault you know."

"Excuse me?"

"Matilda?" He smiled a toothy smile at the witch. Her face went red in an instant. Gladstone burst into laughter, watching Magica's face accept defeat.

"You're an asshole." She threw a pillow at him. A smile formed on the corner of her beak. Gladstone got up and scooped her in his arms and kissed her.

"But you love me." He said nuzzling into her neck.

"Shut up." She struggled to free herself from his arms.

"Say it back or I won't get you food." He kissed her all over her cheeks. She strained out a giggle.

"Just drop it already!" She yelled, squeezing a hand between his face and hers. He stood up and held her face in his hands.

"Say you love me."

Magica rolled her eyes. "I love you. There."

He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Now, what do you want to eat?"

Magica looked down at her tummy. "Popcorn."

"Oh…well that's easy-"

"And strawberries. With whipped cream."

Gladstone nodded. "Alright. That seems easy-"

"And I want that Sriracha stuff on the popcorn too." She licked her lips in hunger.

"Magica. You can't have spicy. You got heartburn last time."

"Well then, can I just…sniff the bottle?"

Gladstone looked at her in confusion. "Anything else?"

"Spaghetti. Like just some noodles in a butter sauce with garlic and cheese."

Gladstone stares at her in disbelief. Magica shrugged. "I told you I was hungry."

"You know you're gonna have to come out to eat if I make all that." Gladstone sighed. He took her hand and helped her off the bed. "Any thing else, else?"

Magica pondered as they walked out the room and down the hall into the kitchen. She saw the small kettle on the stove. "A cup of tea would be nice."

* * *

Lena got up out of her bed and walked out into the living room. Magica leaned back into the couch, Gladstone's head resting on her lap. His head was touching her belly bump. Magica presses a finger to her lips and pointed to the sleeping goose. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled.

Lena pantomimed herself gagging. They both laughed silently, until a look of pain and shock flew onto Magica's face.

" _Cazzo_ …what the hell?" Magica clutched her stomach.

Gladstone woke up in a panic. "What happened? Are you okay? What's wrong?" His big green eyes stared at her, fear growing behind them.

"I don't know, I just felt everything move…like the egg just rolled or something."

Gladstone ran to the bookcase and flipped through a book. He stopped on a page and took the book to Magica. He sat down beside her. "It's a rotation. Sometimes the egg will roll or move when the baby inside kicks or shifts position. Especially when you are getting closer to the due date."

Magica and Lena raised an eyebrow at Gladstone. "What?" He asked. "Does it make sense?"

"It does…" Magica took the book and looked at the cover. "I'm just surprised that you…"

"You bought a pregnancy book? God, you nerd!" Lena laughed. Magica stifled a small giggle.

Gladstone crossed his arms and sneered at the teen. "Well excuse me for not wanting to be uninformed!" He stood up and snatched his book from Magica. Gladstone walked off into the kitchen, cursing to himself as he began washing the dishes from Magica's midnight meal.

Lena winked at her aunt and went into the kitchen. Magica looked into the kitchen from her seat and watched as Gladstone yelled at Lena for grabbing new dishes while he was cleaning. She giggled at the sight of him.

Magica felt another movement in her stomach and looked at her belly. She traced her fingers on the curve of the egg, and smiled contently as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so like...how do ducks be preggo here? I don't know, so I'm making my own idea:**

 **Duck momma gets preggo and bears the egg for like, 5 months? And then she lays/labors the egg out and waits like 3 months or so for the egg to hatch. I'm trying to combine human stuff with ducks, cause they're anthropomorphic characters. As for "rotations," think of them as a combination of contractions and when the baby kicks. The baby in the egg moves, rolling the egg inside the duck momma. Kinda preparing the mom for the egg to come out like when the baby moves their head down.**

 **Idk if it makes sense, but thats what I'm going with.**

 **Please guys, follow, favorite, and review. I can use all of your review spam! 3**

 **Love you guys!**

 **~Alex**


	4. Chapter 4

**_One month ago…_**

Gladstone pulled his car up into the driveway in front of the farmhouse. Dirt clouded the wheels as it settled. Magica sat in the passengers seat wearing her hair up on a messy bun and a long black T-shirt dress on her body. Her green anorak sat in her lap. Gladstone looked from the corner of his eyes and saw her twiddling her fingers.

"Nervous?" He asked her. Magica bit her hip.

"And you aren't?" She exhaled, trying to calm her nausea.

"Considering this is the first time you're gonna meet my Grandmother…and considering the baby-"

"That's what I'm nervous about!" She shrieked. A small gag came up in her throat. Magica groaned and grabbed her purse, taking a half eaten package of saltines and opening it. She began chomping on a cracker. "You don't think that telling the woman who raised you that you're dating your uncle's longest living rival and that she's pregnant would be cause for anxiety? I'm getting nauseous just sitting here!"

"Magica, just relax. It's only my grandmother. Think of this as a practice round for when we have to-"

"Tell Scrooge?" She nibbled on the cracker. The sat in the car in silence, the only sound between them being Magica's crackers.

"Grandma will love you." Gladstone said, grabbing her hand. Magica sighed and finished a cracker before shoving the package back in her bag. They hopped out of the car and walked over to the front porch. They gripped each other's hands and took in a deep breath of courage as Gladstone knocked on the door.

The door opened, revealing an older duck woman with glasses that tipped on the edge of her smiling beak. Her fluffy white-grey hair was pulled up into a bun that perfectly was pinned like a button on the top of her head. She wore a lavender dress with a high button up collar, and her dark brown heeled boots were scuffed from wear and tear between housework and farm work.

"Oh my, Gladstone you're here early!" Grandma Duck grabbed the goose by the face and planted two kisses on each cheek and a long one on his forehead. She turned to Magica. The witch stiffened and straightened her back. She stepped back and took a long look up and down Magica's body. Magica clenched Gladstone's hands until her knuckles were white.

"Magica De Spell." Grandma Duck raised an eyebrow at her. "It's about damn time you two got together!" She grabbed Magica, her hand pried from Gladstone. Grandma clutched her in her arms, squeezing her tight. She freed Magica and let her catch her breath.

"So you're not…upset?" Magica asked through gasps of air.

"Why would I be? Gladstone finally has a girlfriend!"

"Grandma, I've had girlfriends before!" Gladstone blushed.

"Yes, but I've been rooting for this one since she broke your heart all those years ago!" Grandma gestured into the house and the couple walked in.

"Broke your heart?" Magica smirked. "When did I ever-"

"I believe you were called 'Matilda' at the time?" Grandma Duck winked and closed the door.

"Ha! I knew I made you love me!" She gloated, pointing a finger at Gladstone. He bit the top on her finger. "Cazzo! Why did you do that?"

"It's rude to point." Gladstone smirked. Magica huffed and turned around, another finger pointed at her. The red hatted culprit had a wide eyed look to him, fear causing his wiry hair to stand up.

"Ma…Magica D-De Spell…" The scared duck said. He ran over to Gladstone and scooped him up over his shoulder. "Don't worry Gladstone! I'll protect you!"

"Fethry! Let me go!"

"Grandma! To the bunker! Quick before she casts a spell on you to make your eyeballs turn into onions or something!" Fethry ran as fast as he could carry Gladstone to the door. He opened it and slammed it shut. Magica looked at the door in confusion. Grandma stood there, smiling.

 _"Fethry! Put me down!"_

 _"But Magica De Spell-"_

 _"Is my girlfriend!"_

 _"Wait what?"_

Fethry opened the door and popped his head in. "Grandma is it true?"

She nodded. "They've been officially together for a few months now."

Fethry stared at Magica and squinted his eyes. She groaned.

"I swear there's no magical ulterior motive."

He slid his head back in suspicion and opened the door fully, Gladstone sling over his shoulder still. His face unamused. He walked over and plopped the goose down beside the witch.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do." He said, readjusting his red knit hat.

"To the kitchen then? I made lunch." Grandma led the way into the kitchen, Gladstone following close behind her. Magica grabbed at his hand, her face in confusion as Fethry glared at her as they all made their way into the kitchen. The smell of grilled cheese filled the air. Magica clenched her hand to her beak and gagged.

"Magica what's wrong?" Gladstone asked, trying to get her to speak. She shook her head and gagged again.

"She's the devil. She can't handle Grandma's blessed food." Fethry muttered. Gladstone glared at him.

"Oh dear. The smell of the grease…it's making you nauseous?" Magica nodded at Grandma, her body convulsing with each gag. "Bathroom, down the hall to your left."

Magica trampled over Fethry and bolted to the bathroom, the whole house shaking as she slammed the door. The sounds of puking echoed through the house. Grandma sighed and walked to the plates of grilled cheeses and pulled out a roll of foil, wrapping each one individually.

"Gladstone, there's some popsicles in the freezer for her when she's finished. I take it she has a spare toothbrush in her purse?"

Gladstone's face went pale. Grandma turned to him. "We can just make something less greasy for lunch. Take care of her and I'll fix up something else. Fethry? Open all the windows."

"Okay Grandma." The cousins said in unison before splitting up and doing their duties. The toilet flushed down the hall. Magica's speedy toothbrushing was heard from the kitchen. Gladstone ran over to the hall, popsicle in hand. Magica stepped out, surprised from the considerate action.

"Where did you-"

"Grandma knows." Gladstone handed her the popsicle. She took it and meekly put it in her mouth, sucking on it. They walked down the hall, holding hands. The cool country breeze filled the house, clearing the smell of grease. Magica sighed in contentment.

"Lunch is ready!" Grandma called from the kitchen. The couple entered and saw fresh sandwiches and iced tea on the table. "I'm so sorry that the grease from the grilled cheese got you nauseated, I didn't know for sure if you were…and I didn't want to assume-"

"It's fine. It's why we were coming over in the first place." Magica smiled.

"Assume what?" Fethry asked, entering the kitchen. Grandma rose an eyebrow at Gladstone.

"Say it. It's best to get it out of your system now before you have to tell Scrooge."

He groaned. Magica sucked on the popsicle, enjoyment from Gladstone's misery plastered on her face.

"Magica…she…" He groaned again, this time Grandma and Magica shared a small giggle.

"Gosh this is torture for you." Magica snickered.

"Really? You gotta just make fun of me for not being able to say it?" Gladstone's face went red.

"Say what?" Fethry asked, grabbing a sandwich. He took a bite.

"Magica…she…she's pregnant." Gladstone looked at his cousin. Food fell out of his mouth. He put his sandwich down slowly onto the plate and walked over to his cousin.

"You got Magica De Spell, evil sorceress, the witch of nightmares, queen of reigning havoc on our family… _pregnant_?"

Gladstone's brow furrowed. "Yes?"

Fethry put his hand to his beak and pondered. He looked at Magica. "Sorry if it's rude, but you're over….about one hundred and fifty years old right?"

"I mean, it's rude to ask a witch her age…but for the sake of your questions, let's just assume I have some form of immortality." Magica bit off half of the popsicle.

"And you've probably taken a magic birth control potion? Am I right?" He asked. Magica nodded, slurping up the other half of the popsicle. "Okay okay…"

Fethry turned around to the table and leaned on it, muttering to himself. The rest of them looked at each other and shrugged. Fethry spun back around and into Gladstone's face.

"How in the world did your luck break past an immortal witch's magical, all powerful birth control?" He screamed. "It wouldn't happen! Your luck should have prevented it! There is no way in heck you should have been able to break through that!"

"Right?" Magica stepped forward. "Like, unless he _wanted_ to get me pregnant!"

"Exactly! But Gladstone would never! He thinks he'd be a terrible dad!" Fethry leaned on Gladstone's shoulder.

"I never said that!" He tried to shove him off, but his red clad cousin would not let him.

"Gladstone, I said ' _think'_ not _'said_.'"

"You can think many things without saying them." Magica smiled at Fethry. "So tell me what do you think of it?"

"I think his good luck finally caught up to him." Fethry said. Grandma pulled out a chair and sat down, pouring a glass of iced tea.

"Children, I think we should eat before the bread goes stale." She said. Magica and Fethry eagerly sat at the table, discussing theories on Gladstone's luck. Grandma grabbed a plate and handed Magica a sandwich. She eagerly ate it and continued her discussion with Fethry, food chunks flying out of his mouth as he talked. Gladstone smiled as he saw Magica giggle, her eyes wide in enthusiasm for the conversation. A glimmer of light caught his eye. The glare from Grandma's glasses caught him staring at her. Grandma nodded at Magica and then looked at him. He smiled at her and took a seat next to Magica.

"Wait, wait. Have you guys told Scrooge yet?" Fethry asked.

The couple looked at each other. "Uh…"

"Tell him tomorrow or I will." Grandma said sipping her tea. "He's literally just a phone call away."

* * *

 ** _Present day…_**

"Gladdy!" Fethry jumped and slammed into Gladstone as he entered the house.

"Fethry! What are you doing here?"

"Magica and I wanted to predict when the baby was coming!" Gladstone pushed his cousin off of him. The red hatted duck dragged the goose to the kitchen, where the table was littered with scrolls and a large star chart.

"And how is it coming along?" Gladstone asked, going over and kissing Magica on the forehead. She stifled a little squeal of happiness and rubbed her growing belly.

"Well we can't fully predict the labor, but the hatching…sometime in September." Magica said. "I say the ninth, but Fethry is gonna place bets on the third."

"Are you guys seriously betting on when the baby is gonna hatch?" Gladstone asked.

"Yes." The two occultists said in unison.

Gladstone stared at the star charts. "Something about three and seven are calling out to me."

"Ha!" Fethry slammed on the table. "It's the third!"

"But the ninth is closer to the seventh." Magica leaned back, readjusting her body. "Damn. Another movement."

"She's been moving a lot lately, huh?" Gladstone asked, kneeling down to touch the belly.

"Yeah, she has been." Magica smiled and looked at Gladstone's hands. White paint was splattered on his jacket's sleeve. "Gladstone, why do you have white paint on your shirt sleeve?"

Fethry sneezed a fake and over the top sneeze, blowing the charts everywhere.

"Really? Did you have to push the charts as you sneezed?" Magica groaned. Gladstone winked at Fethry.

"I can help pick them up, if you need me too." Gladstone asked.

"Thanks. I don't think I could bend over." She leaned back and watched as the cousins cleaned up the mess. "Gladstone…the egg…it's supposed to come sometime before your birthday. Did you want to do anything?"

"Gladstone doesn't celebrate his birthday, remember? Bad luck?" Fethry said, tossing the scrolls onto the table.

"Do you have to remind me?" He glared at Fethry.

"I know that…but I was thinking it would be nice before we have to go to the coven's council meeting in Italy and visit. The charts say that anytime after your birthday the egg is gonna pop out." She looked down at her belly. "I just could use a bit of down time before then."

Gladstone smiled at her. "Sure. We can do that. After you go shopping with Daisy next week. She wanted to take you out baby shopping."

"Do I have to go? Can't she just go off of the registry?" Magica groaned.

"You made her the Godmother, you go." Gladstone smirked.

"And who's the Godfather?" Fethry asked from his seat, leaning his head on his hand. Magica glared at Gladstone. She pulled him into her face.

"You didn't ask him?" She whispered.

"You were here all day with him! You could have done it!" He yelled softly.

"He's your cousin! Ask!" She crosses her arms and scowled. Gladstone sighed and turned to his cousin.

"Fethry, do you wanna be-"

Tears filled Fethry's eyes. He sniffled. "I'm the Godfather?"

Gladstone nodded and smiled as his baby cousin slammed into him, crying ugly and stammering. "Th-tha-nk you-hoo-hoo! I'm gonna- I'm gonna be the bestest Godfather you could ever nee-hee-eed! Waaahhhhh!"

Gladstone and Magica laughed as he held Fethry in his arms, his wails of joy heard from down the street.

* * *

 **A/N: OMFG I LOVE FETHRY I SHALL PROTECT HIM AT ALL COSTS**

 **And he will be a wonderful Godfather, taking his little niece on magical adventures in the woods, looking for faeries and all that stuff.**

 **Besides, if it was Donald...well Donald has enough kids. XD**

 **Hope you guys like the fic so far!**

 **Please guys, favorite, follow, and review this fic! I'm starting to break free of my writers block and hopefully I'll get other work done too!**

 **Love you all!  
**

 **~Alex**


	5. Chapter 5

Magica rubbed her large, pregnant belly as she looked at the wall of brightly colored bibs and onesies in the store. The pastels made her gag.

"O. M. G. Maggie, look at this one!" Daisy squealed, holding up a pink and purple onesie set with bows and crudely drawn heart gemstones. The bib attached to the set had the words "My Auntie is the Best" embroidered in a shimmery pink cursive.

"Hell no. That is disgusting." Magica shuddered and leaned on the fully loaded cart, looking at the boxes of diapers and bottles. "And it's probably expensive."

Daisy smiled at her smugly and flipped over the tag. A pink sticker with the word "clearance" lit up the back side of the tag. Magica grabbed the clothes and stared intensely at the tag. She looked up at Daisy who was smiling a big happy grin and pointing to a section of the wall. A red clearance sign was posted high above it.

Magica tossed the gaudy onesie into her cart and pushed the cart towards the clearance section.

"Pretty lucky to have an entire section of the girls baby clothes to be on clearance, eh?" Daisy winked, picking up a plastic bag filled with prepackaged plain white onesies. "Oohh. $6.99 for a pack of six. Let's get two." She chucked two packs into the cart.

Magica picked up every single purple clothing pack off the wall and looked at each price tag, not saying a word. Daisy watched as she threw in a stack of clearance clothes into the cart.

"You're really getting into this? Aren't you?"

"I'm only getting the ones that are no higher than $3.99. Besides, I might as well buy what I can get on a budget." Magica jumped up and grabbed a purple and green striped onesie. The bib said "Everyone Loves Me. Get Used to It!"

Daisy snickered. "Well that sounds like the _both_ of you." Magica stuck her tongue out at her. She flipped the tag over.

"Huh. No clearance sticker. I wonder if it's on sale." The pregnant witch walked over to the employee nearby. "Excuse me, do you have a scanner? I just wanna know how much this one is. I think I found it in the wrong spot."

The dog flipped her blonde ponytail over her red vested shoulder and reached into her back pocket, holding a large, phone looking device. The case had a large scanner on the top. She scanned the item and looked on the screen.

"It's a new item…so it's…$19.99 regular price."

Magica looked down at the little striped set, disappointment in her eyes.

"Wait…I know this one." The employee looked at the tag. "It's supposed to be a three piece set. There was a cute striped hat that looked like a crown that went with it. Someone must've stolen it."

"Oh, does that mean there's a discount?" Daisy yelled from the cart. Magica hissed at her.

"I'm sorry, she's just being mean because I'm a cheapskate when it comes to this."

The employee smiled and typed on her scanner. A printing sound came from behind her and she took out a pink clearance sticker from the printer attached to her belt loop. She stuck it on the tag.

"It's clearance if it's missing a piece." The employee smiled. "And I haven't marked down the rest of the clearance on that whole wall yet, so feel free to shop there. Everything should be under four bucks right now."

"Wait, won't you get in trouble with your manager or supervisor for marking this down?"

"I am a supervisor." The employee giggled. "And congrats on the baby." She smiled and walked away.

Magica looked down at the little striped set and felt her eyes water.

"Oh my god...Maggie are you crying?" Daisy asked, running up behind her.

"I'm not crying! I'm just pregnant!" She screamed, slamming the cute outfit into the cart.

* * *

Daisy helped Magica carry in the massive bags of clothes and supplies into the house. Magica groaned and slunk onto the couch, letting Daisy finish bringing in the bags.

Gladstone ran out from the hallway, dirt on his knees, a panicked look from his face. "Daisy! You were supposed to call me when you were on your way!"

A loud crash and Donald's screams came from down the hall. Gladstone rolled his eyes. Lena walked out of the hall, smiling on her phone.

"Donald pinched his finger on the crib. I got a good pic of his face when he screamed. Wanna see?" Lena laughed.

Gladstone pinched his brow. "As much as I want to, I would very much like to make sure he didn't ruin anything." The teen shrugged and went back to the room down the hall.

"What are you doing?" Magica asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing! It's nothing!" Gladstone said, clearly not doing a good job of hiding a secret.

"The nursery." Daisy said, taking the boxes of diapers out of a large bag. "He wanted to decorate the nursery while you were out."

"Without me?" Magica shrieked. "I wanted to do that with you!"

"I wanted to surprise you!"

"Hey guys, if you give us a few seconds, it's pretty much done. Just gotta clean it up real quick." Lena called through the house.

"I can wait." The witch glared at Gladstone.

* * *

Daisy and Donald sat at the kitchen table with Lena. Gladstone and Magica were yelling at each other from the living room. The sailor and the teen downed their iced tea.

"So is she gonna like it?" Daisy asked.

"Oh she'll love it. I've been secretly working on that room for a week now." Lena winked.

"Well lets just hope that she doesn't kill him before he gets to show her the room." Donald chuckled and looked at the couple as they kept yelling. "He deserves that lecture she's giving him."

"Totally. She wanted to do it so bad." Lena shrugged.

"But that design he showed us…you know he isn't bad at interior design. He should really do that as for a living." Daisy said.

"Gladstone? Work?" Donald snickered. "Yeah, right."

"He's been job searching." Lena said. The couple looked at her with shock.

"Wait what?" They said in unison.

"He hasn't gotten any of the jobs though. Lots of interviews, but strangely…no luck." She flipped her pink streaked hair.

"You don't think…he's lost his luck?" Daisy asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. He literally entered every raffle and contest involving baby stuff and won every single one." Donald said. "But…"

"But what?" Daisy asked. Donald pondered for a moment.

"What if his luck…is making him a stay at home dad?"

Everyone's faces at the table lit up and they all went "ahhh" in unison.

"Makes sense." Daisy nodded.

"Mmhmm." Lena leaned back in her chair and looked at the couple, who were still yelling. She rolled her eyes. "Dammit to hell! You've been at it for five minutes! Just show her the damn room already! You know she'll love it!"

"How do you know? I didn't even get to plan the damn room! This is my baby too!" Magica yelled.

"ITS CALLED A SURPRISE FOR A REASON!" He screamed.

"Fuck this. I can't take it any more." Lena groaned and ran up to them, pushing them down the hall and into the room across from their bedroom. "Magica shut up and look." She opened the door.

The sunlight peeked through a diamond shaped stained glass window, rows of clear, green and lavender colored diamonds in the glass. She looked at the leafy spider plants and ferns that rested in a shelf beside the window, a long rectangular pot could be seen hung outside, a row of small African violets freshly potted. The colorful light streamed onto the bright white crib. Lavender sheets were tucked into the little mattress. A crystal mobile with shapes of moons, stars and flowers hung above the crib. The dressers were white with bronze leaf shaped handles, a shelf for books empty above it. The diaper changing station nearby was white as well, but the trim was an iridescent color of purple and green that shimmered when the light from the window refracted onto the crystal mobile. A plushy light green and gold trimmed chair sat in the corner by the closet, new wire racks in place to keep diapers and formula stocked. Magica stepped forward into the room soaking it in. She felt a fuzzy feeling on her foot and looked down at the circular rug on the floor. Gladstone's triple distlefink charm was printed on the dark purple and lavender rug.

"You…you designed all this?" She asked, her throat welling up.

"I wanted to make it really special. I won most of the furniture, but I spent a few hours over at Donald's painting them myself, adding prettier knobs to the dresser...Donald helped install the window and the shelving...umm...Lena wanted to do some glow in the dark stars on the ceiling and walls so I let her do that before we moved all the furniture in. Fethry said he'd go bring me a ton of old faerie tale books and stuff when the room was finished. As for the plants, I went ahead and chose ones that are supposed to be good for kids, ya know, help promote respiratory health… Magica, are you crying?"

Magica began sniffling, tears running down her face. She wiped them away, frustrated. " _Cazzo_! Why does everything make me wanna cry?"

"It's cause you're pregnant." Gladstone chuckled and hugged his baby mama. "I guess you like it?"

"I love it." She kissed him on the top of his beak, the light of the stained window blessing them with each other's favorite colors as the sun set.

* * *

 **A/N: Have any of you seen Jane the Virgin? There's a scene where Jane is going to Target and setting up her baby registry, and I basically thought of that scene when I started writing.**

 **Lemme know what you guys think! Favorite, follow, and review!**

 **Love you all!**

 **~Alex**


	6. Chapter 6

Gladstone sat at the table in Magica's old cottage. A full pot of tea rested in the center of the table, an extra cup beside it. He looked down at the tea cup in his hands and looked around at the half empty room. The once cluttered room was almost bare, save for the large amount of old scrolls in the bookcase.

 _I wonder if she's gonna move those scrolls to my place now that the baby is on the way._

Gladstone sighed and sipped his tea. Magica came down the stairs, her large pregnant belly causing her to waddle as she descended the steps. She wore her classic black dress with the red sleeves, but her trademark heels were now replaced with sensible flats. Her hair was pulled in a messy bun, wisps of hair falling down her stressed and tired face.

Gladstone looked up at his baby mama and smiled. "Well you look gorgeous."

"Shut it. I'm a wreck, I'm pregnant, and I don't have time for your sarcasm." She hissed. Gladstone poured some tea into the other cup as she made her way to the table. She sat down beside him and groaned, picking up her cup and inhaling the peppermint aroma.

"Just peppermint?" She asked, sipping carefully.

"You were complaining of a tummy ache yesterday morning. I'm gonna assume the flight did not work well with you?"

Magica groaned and sipped her tea. She looked at the room and sighed. "I can't believe I'm permanently moving in with you."

"I mean…we're having a baby. What do you expect?"

"I didn't expect you to be so pushy about it." Magica snickered.

"I was not pushy!" Gladstone's voice cracked.

"You totally were." Lena said, sliding down the railing of the stairs.

Gladstone cursed under his breath and looked away from the both of them.

" _Cazzo_!" Magica slammed her cup down and grabbed at her belly.

"Is the egg coming? Do I get the bag? Are you okay?" Gladstone stood up and rushed to her, panic in his eyes. Magica inhaled through her nose and exhaled put her mouth.

"Relax. It's just a rotation. She's just moving is all." Magica leaned back in the chair and looked up to the ceiling. She sat there, breathing to relax her body.

 _It was just a rotation. It's all good. It's fine, Gladstone. Just relax._

"Wow you went from zero to one hundred hella fast." Lena chuckled as she texted on her phone.

"You do realize that she is due any day now?" He shrieked.

"Yeah, and you should probably stop panicking at every small movement. The egg will be ready to lay when both Magica and the egg are ready." She flipped her hair. "If you just watched the videos-"

"I watched all of the videos, and more! Thank you very much!" Gladstone huffed.

"And you went down the internet hole and scared yourself half to death." She winked at him.

"You know wha-"

"Gladstone, shut up. You're really loud and I'm trying to relax my body here." Magica said, surprisingly calm.

Gladstone looked at her and sighed. He pulled his chair next to her and sat down, resting his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry…I'm just-"

"Annoying?" Lena smirked. Gladstone glared at her.

"I'm nervous." He turned back to Magica and kissed her cheek. "We both know your Granny is probably gonna kill me or something for getting you knocked up…and keeping you from her scheme to get you to marry Rosolio."

"She won't kill you. I'll make sure of that." Magica kissed him, a smile forming on his beak.

"Ew guys. I'm right here." Lena rolled her eyes.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it." The teen ran for the door and opened it. A tall, good looking duck with slicked back black hair stood in the doorway. A long scar stretched across his face. Gladstone stood up, his arm defending Magica. Lena stepped back towards her uncle-to-be.

"What do you want Angelo?" Gladstone gritted out of his teeth.

Angelo sighed. "I'm here to take you and Magica to your hearing with the Supreme, Granny De Spell."

* * *

Gladstone, Magica and Lena stepped out of the shiny black car. Gladstone's jaw dropped at the site of the Grand Castle of the Supreme. The tall stone towers were covered in vines and small white blossoms, a large tree with white and red leaves erupted from the center of the stronghold. Sparkles and glimmers of fast pacing light shot out around the tree.

 _Holy crap. Faeries. Fethry is gonna die when I tell him about this._

"This way." Angelo groaned, escorting the group past murmuring crowds of witches. Some witches wore black leather and jeans, others wore the classic garb and donned a pointy hat. A gaggle of pastel witches and green witches looked in awe at Magica as she walked by, her head held high above them.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Gladstone asked.

"Because Granny is our direct relative. Basically making us witchy royalty." Lena shrugged and resumed texting.

"Oh crap." He muttered, averting his gaze from a woman dressed in nothing but sheer lace. "So is their staring a bad thing or a good thing?"

"Depends." Angelo said, taking them through a stone passageway. "Would assisting in the escaping of a prominent witch and getting her pregnant before marriage be a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Whoa, Angelo. You tried to kidnap her." Gladstone rose his voice.

"Gladstone, please. Not now. Wait until we get to the hearing." Magica pleaded, trying to calm her breathing.

"I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't tried to hide her." Angelo spat at him, leading them out into a blossoming courtyard. The base and roots of the large tree intertwined like long braids of wooden hair, twisting into the large tree above.

"She didn't want to be forced to marry somebody she didn't love." He glared up at the handsome, scar faced witch. "And let's not gloss over the fact that you and her grandmother tried to drug her into falling in love with Rosolio…who is a genuinely nice guy, might I say."

"Gladstone, shut the hell up or so help me I will bind you with shadow magic, you hear me?" Magica screamed at him.

Gladstone stared at the fire in her eyes. His cheeks blushed at the sight of her passionate anger. He nodded, his eyes wide. She spun around and made her way into the opening of the tree. Lena followed suit behind her. Angelo looked to Gladstone.

"Let's just hope you're as lucky as you say you are."

* * *

Magica stormed into the cottage, the door slamming behind her. She went to the kitchen table and leaned on it with both hands.

"Magica. You locked us out." Gladstone called from outside.

"I got it." The lock of the door glowed a pale blue. It clicked open. Lena ran inside and went up the stairs. "Night! Good Luck!"

Yeah. I'm gonna need it.

Gladstone walked up to Magica. "Hey. Do you want to talk-"

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut for just five more minutes! You just had to get the last word in!"

"Magica, I was trying to protect our child!"

"Yeah, like telling off my grandmother is the way to go. She's the Supreme. Basically the queen of witches, and you told her to fuck off." Magica clenched her jaw in frustration.

"She asked if our kid was gonna inherit my luck! The whole council kept dragging the questions back to me and my luck!"

"So you made this about you then? Because cry baby Gladstone just can't be used for his luck, but he can sure as hell abuse it whenever he wants!"

"Yeah, because that is my choice! I can use it whenever I want, how ever I want! Screw me then if I want our daughter to have that option!"

"I have a seat on that council and you put my magical career in jeopardy! It's bad enough they don't consider me a real witch but you didn't help by literally telling her to fuck off in fluent Italian!" Magica panted for air through her teeth.

"Well she didn't have to call me a lazy, arrogant man-whore."

"You could have let me handle it, Gladstone! She's my grandmother! Now I'm suspended until the egg hatches!"

"With my luck, they'll revoke it." He stuck his beak in the air.

"With my help and hard work, I can convince them to reconsi…reconsider…you shou…should hav-" Magica winced and grabbed at her belly.

"Whoa, Magica, what's wrong?" Gladstone rushed to her as she fell onto her knees, breathing heavily.

"The egg…it's…it's coming."

 _Shit. This kid has perfect timing._

* * *

 **A/N: THE BABY IS COMING! THE BABY IS COMING!**

 **TBH this was actually the first chapter I wrote. I started as a little Drabble and I was like...nah I wanna make this a full fic. So I did.**

 **I hope you are liking how the story is going so far. I know it's a lot of fluff, but I've just been on that fluff binge lately with everything going crazy in my life right now. My birthday is in two weeks, my 5 year anniversary is the week before, and my bf's bday was today. Plus my work schedule just changed, so I've got a lot of stuff going on right now. Thank you to everyone being patient with my fics. It makes me super happy and kinda takes the weight off my shoulders.**

 **Thank you guys, and I love you all!**

 **~Alex**


	7. Chapter 7

Magica rolled over in the plushy bed and laid on her stomach. She sighed in relief as her entire body sank into the bed. She buried her face into the pillow.

 _God…I haven't slept on my tummy since before the egg…_

She turned her head towards Gladstone's curiously empty side of the bed.

 _Where the hell did he…oh dammit not again._

Magica groaned and got up from her cozy blanket trap. The blanket fell off her silky purple nightdress. She sat up and crossed her arms, looking at the corner of the room.

A large wicker basket filled with straw sat in the corner, a large luminescent white egg inside. Gladstone sat on the floor, a purple velvety throw blanket over his shoulders.

"Dammit Gladstone, get back to bed." Magica hissed.

"Magica, what if she moves and falls onto the floor?" He said, his voice cracking.

"Get the fuck into this bed before I turn you into a throw pillow and sleep on you!"

He turned around, his eyes large and bloodshot. "But-"

"No buts! It's 3 in the morning, I am still jet lagged and exhausted from pushing that egg out of me! Get in the bed right now!" Her hair seemed to float upwards in anger with each word she spat out.

Gladstone whimpered and rubbed his hand onto the egg, before standing up and walking to the bed. He laid down on the bed and wrapped the throw over him, still staring at the egg.

 _Cazzo…he's really attached to her already…and she hasn't even hatched yet._

Magica looked at the egg and sighed. She got up and grabbed the egg, and brought it to the bed.

"Make a pillow nest. Now." She commanded. Gladstone jumped into action, taking the extra pillows and the velvet throw and arranging them into a small nest shape between their sides of the bed. Magica smiled and put their egg in between them.

"You know we can't do this every night, right?" She crawled into the bed, resting her head on the pillow next to the makeshift nest.

"I know…I just…" Gladstone looked at the egg. He shifted his gaze to Magica, her hair spreading out like a black ocean over her pillow. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before curling himself into the bed next to the egg. "I just wanna do this good…be good…"

"You wanna be a good dad."

Gladstone sighed. "I do. And I don't wanna just sit there and let it just happen on its own. I know my luck could just let it happen."

Magica rolled her eyes.

 _Yeah, yeah…your stupid luck._

"I wanna…I wanna be a good dad, cause I'm doing the dad stuff." He reached around the egg and grabbed Magica's hand. "I wanna work hard so I can be a good dad for her."

 _Merda …he really is taking this much more seriously than I thought._

"You're gonna be a good dad, Gladstone." She gripped his hand tight. "I know you will."

Gladstone's cheeks went pink. "You think so?"

"The fact that this is the third time I've caught you watching her sleep is proof." Magica smiled and closed her eyes. "Now go to bed."

Gladstone smiled and looked at the egg's white glow. He quietly gave the shell a kiss and rested his head.

* * *

Gladstone woke up, his face nestled into the pillow nest. He poked one eye open and looked at the empty nest. He jumped up and patted down the empty bed like a cat. Magica's side of the bed was empty.

"Magica! Where's the egg?" He yelled.

Lena snorted from the doorway. Gladstone whipped his head around.

"Where is-"

"She's in the nursery." Lena smirked. "She's _singing."_

"Wait what?" Gladstone got up and peeked through the crack in the door. An airy, hypnotic voice sang a soft melody.

Magica's singing rang softly in his ears. He watched her as she sat in the plush chair, her feet up on the armrest. She was curled up with the egg in her lap. She traced small glowing sigils with the magic on her fingertips.

" _Ninna nanna, ninna oh, questo bimbo a chi lo do?"_

"It's an Italian lullaby." Lena whispered. "'Ninna nanna, ninna oh, who will I give this kid to?'"

Gladstone listened carefully to her voice as he watched Magica croon to the egg.

" _Lo darò alla Befana Che lo tiene una settimana"_

"'Will I give her to the good witch who will keep her for the week?'"

" _Lo darò all'Uomo Nero Che lo tiene un anno intero"_

"'Will I give her to the boogeyman who will keep her for the year?'"

" _Lo darò all'Uomo Bianco Che le tiene finché è stanco"_

"'Will I give her to the man in White who will keep her 'til she's tired?'"

" _Lo darò al Saggio Folletto Che lo renda Uomo perfetto!"_

"I will give her to the elf who will make her a perfect child.'"

Gladstone looked at Lena. "An elf?"

"An elf." She shrugged.

"And you just happen to know Italian?"

Lena opened her mouth and paused. She looked at Gladstone anxiously. "Well I mean, yeah. I was...um...you see I'm-"

"Don't tell anyone I can sing, _piccola._ Not even your dad. He'd never let me hear the end of it." Magica said, smiling. The two shifted their attention to the witch as she waved her hand over the glowing runes she traced over the shell. The markings disappeared and the egg returned to its milky white exterior. She kissed the top of the shell. "It's our little secret."

Gladstone chest started pounding. He straightened out his pajama shirt and pushed the door open.

"Morning gorgeous." He walked into the room and towards her, each step with determination. Magica rolled her eyes.

"Complements get you nowhere-"

Gladstone lifted up her beak and kissed her. Magica's eyes went wide from the sudden display of affection. He held her face in his hands, feeling her body melt in the moment. Lena gagged from the doorway and walked off.

Gladstone pulled away from the kiss, enjoying the look of surprise on Magica's face.

"What the hell was that fo-"

"I love you."

Magica's cheeks went pink. She looked down at the egg. "That…that doesn't answer my question."

Gladstone sat next to the chair and leaned his head on the armrest. He looked up and smiled at her. "Can't I just say I love you?"

"No. No you can't."

"Well I do. Especially after that little performance." He winked.

"What perfor… _Merda!_ How much did you hear?"

"All of it." Gladstone took a few strands of her long black hair and twisted it between his fingertips. "You have a beautiful singing voice."

Magica turned her face away from him, her face red. He got up and put his hand on the head of the plush chair. Gladstone swooped her face in his hand and held her face close to his. The tips of their beaks barely touching.

"I love you." Gladstone leaned in for another kiss. Magica smiled and closed her eyes and leaned forward.

"Gladstone wait." She opened her eyes and pushed him back. A huge smile was on her face. "The egg. It moved."

Gladstone backed away and looked down at the egg resting in Magica's lap. They both stared at it for a long minute.

Nothing happened.

"Damn we missed it." Gladstone sighed.

"Maybe next time?" Magica smiles and traced her finger around the curve of the egg.

"Maybe if you sing to her?" He asked. She shoved him away, making room for her to swing her feet back towards the front of the chair.

"You are never hearing me sing again." Magica scoffed, holding the egg in her arms.

"But what if she likes hearing you sing?" Gladstone wrapped his arms around her and the egg. He began nuzzling his beak against her cheek, planting kisses on her face. "C'mon, just try it agai-"

The egg between them rumbled, the baby inside shifting its weight.

Gladstone and Magica squealed.

"Oh my God she moved!" He pulled back and put his ear to the shell. "C'mon! One more! Move again!"

Magica giggled and watched as Gladstone patiently waited for the egg to move again. She bent over and kissed the top of his head. "I love you."

* * *

 **A/N: Awwwww...that's just adorable. Our daily dose of fluffy Dadstone and Momgica...**

 **As for the lullaby, I wanted to do something really cute and I picked one that kept popping up when I googled for one. It's called _Ninna Nanna Ninna Oh._ I got the lyrics that were loosely translated , but if anyone wants to do a proper translation, go ahead. I adjusted the translation I got because I figured Lena would translate it in a way that Gladstone would be able to understand. **

**But yes, sweet mom Magica and overprotective dad Gladstone. Just what I wanted.**

 **Please guys, I would love it if you went ahead and Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed! I love getting those notifications in my email at work. Gets me through the day.**

 **Love you all!**

 **~Alex**


	8. Chapter 8

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming!" Gladstone yelled from the couch. He put his book down beside the egg in a makeshift pillow nest on the couch. He opened the door.

"Afternoon, Gladstone." Scrooge stood on the porch, his cane out in front of him. "May I come in?"

"Are you gonna try to kill me again?" Gladstone gestured into the house.

"I have a legitimately good reason to." Scrooge stepped inside. He looked at the couch, the white egg glistening like a pearl in the couch.

"Magica isn't here right now if you were looking to cause a fight or whatever." Gladstone shut the door. He looked at Scrooge as he stared at the egg. The old man's beak twisted into a look of disgust.

"I can't believe you and _her_ of all people." He groaned and pinched his brow.

The goose sighed. "Look, if you're here to complain and shit, you can leave. I'm watching the egg while Daisy takes Magica out on a girls day. I'm just trying to watch incase she moves again."

"' _She?'"_ Scrooge pointed to the egg. "It's a girl?"

"Yup. We did some witchy thing to figure it out."

Scrooge snorted. "Using magic …you didn't even go to a-"

"We took the egg to an actual doctor in Italy too when she laid the damn thing." Gladstone rolled his eyes. "Judgey much?"

Scrooge looked at the egg. He grumbled something to himself and groaned. "And…how are you guys doing…with the whole…um…preparation thing? Do you have a crib or whatever?"

"Yeah I entered sixty four different raffles for baby stuff and won all of them. We finished the nursery before we went to Italy." Gladstone raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing." Scrooge picked up his cane and walked to the door. "Elvira asked- well more like lectured- she told me to stop by and see if you guys needed anything. She's swamped with making you two baby blankets and socks." Scrooge opened the door and looked at Gladstone's car. "Do you have a car seat?"

"I mean…not yet. I kinda was gonna worry about that later. I have to look into which one is the safest and stuff. I haven't had much time between watching the egg and reading all those parenting books Fethry got me." Gladstone scratches his head embarrassingly.

"Hmm. Okay then. Have a good day." Scrooge closed the door behind him as he left.

* * *

Gladstone put his arm around the egg as he watched a video on his phone. "Okay so if I can learn to hold you like this, Dee, you should be able to stop crying."

He looked to the egg and held his breath. It budged.

"Ha! And your mom thought that talking to you would be pointless…" He put the phone down and held the egg in his hands. "Don't worry, Dee. I'm gonna read every book and be the best dad I can be for you…even if it embarrasses the hell out of Magica."

Magica burst through the door. "Gladstone! Get out here right now!"

"Speak of the Devil." He snickered and got up, holding the egg. "What is it?"

"Did you buy a car?" She yelled.

"No."

"Did you _win_ a car?"

"Not that I know of. I have all the ones I've won in either storage, or in the automobile museum in St. Canard. The museum pays me for the-"

"Gladstone, there is a new car on our driveway and I don't know where it came from." Magica pulled him by the arm outside. In the driveway next to his favorite green car was a sleek black SUV. The new car scent could be smelled from the front door.

"I swear to God this was not me." Gladstone went up to the new car and looked inside. The inside had a glossy leather interior. The contents of the trunk could be seen from the inside- it was filled with diapers, baby wipes, and formula. A stroller box poked out from the top of the trunk. In the backseat, a purple car seat was buckled in tightly.

"Hey Magica, I think I know who this is from." He turned around and saw Magica reading a letter, leaning on the mailbox.

"Scrooge gave us a car. And a car seat. And other things." Her eyes were wide. "Why would that- is it because he thinks we can't do this on our own? Are you kidding me? A freaking hand out? Ooohhhhh! I'm gonna kill that-"

"Magica stop."

"Why?" She stood on the porch, staring at Gladstone in the driveway. "Gimmie one good reason."

"Because he wanted to do something nice for once."

Magica cocked her head to the side. "Excuse me?"

"He asked if we needed stuff…I told him we were good on stuff but that I was waiting on a car seat until later."

"So he bought us a car." She pinched her brow. "Gladstone I can't even drive."

He looked at the black car and then back to her. "You can learn."

* * *

 **A/N: Magica learning to drive? That sounds hilarious...sadly I'm not gonna write it. I got onto a little Magicstone binge today and wrote THREE chapters in a row today before posting and well...let's just say this is the last bit of fluff for a while :)**

 **If you want though, I'm not stoping you guys from theorizing how her first driving lessons went. Lemme know in the reviews or in my ask box what you think went down.**

 **As always, remember to favorite, follow and review my lovelies.**

 **Love you all and I'll update soon. :)**

 **~Alex**


	9. Chapter 9

Gladstone stared at the egg in the nest in the bedroom. Stacks of horoscope books, faerie tales and parenting books surrounded him on the floor as he sat on a plushy pillow, a water bottle beside him. His pajamas were crinkled, a small coffee stain on his chest. Magica entered the room with a basket of laundry. Her long black hair was up in a messy bun, strands hanging down to her shoulders. She wore a striped purple and black long sleeve dress.

"She still hasn't moved?" She asked, putting the basket on the neatly made bed and rolled up her sleeves. She pulled out a black t shirt dress and began folding.

"It's been days. She was moving around like crazy and then…boom! Nothing!" Gladstone pulled out a book and pointed at Magica.

"I've tried everything: faerie tales, mythology, horoscopes, spell books-"

"Wait, you read to our child spell books?" She put down the shirt she was folding into the basket.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "I mean…it was a good read. Besides, it's probably good to read to her while she's still in there. Plus if she has magic…."

"Gladstone…you… you shouldn't get your hopes up for that." Magica turned away and resumed folding.

"What do you mean?" He groaned and got up on his feet, stretching. "I mean, our kid is gonna be magic, right?"

Magica stopped folding for a moment and looked blankly at the wall. She exhaled and put the shirt in her hands down on the bed.

"You don't think she's gonna have magic?" Gladstone walked up to her and touched her shoulder.

"I'm just saying that you shouldn't put Hope into something that may or may not happen." She grabbed a stack of clothes and turned to the dresser. She pulled the drawer and shoved the stack into it before sliding it closed.

"Well I mean, you're a really good witch, so-"

" _Sorceress_." Magica sighed. "I'm only a witch by blood. Since I wasn't born with magic…I'm…limited."

"Wait, there's a difference? But all those times we used magic when we-"

"Gladstone. That is just… _learned_ magic. You can learn it. But it's just harder. You learned magic and it came so easily for you." Magica walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of boots and slipped them on her feet.

"I'm just saying that we shouldn't put any magical _or_ luck expectations on our child before she shows any of those traits." She bent over and tied the laces of the boots. "She could have your luck, or magic, or both, or nothing at all."

"Yes, but she could still know of it. She could still learn. I mean, look at Lena. You taught her magic and she picked up on it. And from what she's told me, she wasn't born with magic." Gladstone said.

Magica's face morphed into an awkward smile. "Yeah…she wasn't born with it…" She grabbed her green anorak from the closet and hurried out the door.

Gladstone walked after her. "You're not telling me something."

"Look, it's very…uh, complicated. And I don't wanna have to explain it before my driving lesson with Daisy." Magica grabbed her purse off the coat rack.

"Magica. Tell me."

The witch bit her lip. "It's…not my place to tell. I mean, I could…but Lena…" She opened the door. "Let me talk with Lena after this. See if…if she's okay with telling you the full story."

Gladstone sighed. "You don't have to go through that trouble. If it's not a big deal, it's not a big deal."

"No. I should be able to tell you about this." Magica twiddled her fingers as she walked up to him. "We'll talk about it later. Watch the egg and text Daisy if anything happens…you know. Cause driving and texting is a no-no."

Magica kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later tonight." Gladstone smiled and watched as she left and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Magica sighed, leaning her back against the door.

 _How do I tell him about Lena?_

She looked up at the bright, shining sun. She used her hand to shield the light from her eyes as she walked to the black SUV. Daisy stood beside it, texting.

"Hurry up, Maggie. Your appointment for the permit test at the DMV is at 1:30pm.. You wanna at least try to get some extra practice in before getting in that dreadful line." She said, not looking up from her phone.

"I know. Don't need to lecture me." Magica picked out the keys from her purse. The keys slipped and fell to the floor. She bent down to pick them up. She stopped and looked down at the clear, shadowless floor beneath her feet.

 _How do I tell him about Lena?_

Magica stood up and unlocked the car. She and Daisy hopped into the car. Magica inserted the keys and stared at the garage door.

"Maggie, what's wrong?" Daisy asked, buckling in her seat belt.

"It's just…nothing." Magica buckled her seatbelt and turned the key. The ignition tumbled as it started. Daisy put her hand on her arm.

"Hey. Driving while mentally distracted is not safe. Talk to me."

Magica sighed and looked at her.

 _I guess a practice round can't hurt._

* * *

Gladstone slept on the bed, the egg nestled under his left armpit. The floor was covered in pillows on the entire left side of the bed.

The egg shook, nudging him in the ribs.

"Mmmmnnnn…" He groaned.

The egg moved again, teetering to its side. It began rolling, bit by bit down the bed beside Gladstone. It rolled, nudging him in the leg.

"Babe please…stop kicking me…" He rolled over to the left. Gladstone opened his eyes. "The egg!"

He shot up in the bed and saw the egg on the edge of the foot of the bed. Gladstone leapt forward just as the egg budged once more. He reached out and swooped up the egg mid-fall.

"Gotcha!" Gladstone cheered. "That was close, wasn't it ki-"

The egg budged once more and hit the floor with a thud.

* * *

 **A/N: THUD.** **Gladstone dropped the egg. ThE FrEaKiNG EgG!!**

 **Alrighty, so real talk: these next few chapters are gonna be back to back. I had to break up one chapter, cause I felt it was too long pace wise, but it worked out in the end.**

 **Please guys, favorite, follow and review! I love hearing from you guys!**

 **~Alex**


	10. Chapter 10

Donald laid out on a chair atop the deck of the houseboat, a glass of lemonade in his hand. He sighed in contentment as he stretched out at closed his eyes.

"No Scrooge, no boys…just some peace and quiet."

RING RING RING RING

Donald groaned and grabbed his phone. "Whadya want? I'm busy!"

" _DONALDPLEASEHELPITSGLADSTONEITSANEMERGENCY!"_

"Gladstone? Of course you would ruin my perfect da-"

" _DONALD THE EGG FELL!"_

Donald sat up in shock, dropping the cup. "Wait. Did you say…"

" _The egg fell off the bed. I caught it in time but she moved and just…Donald there's a crack and I'm scared and I don't know what to do and I need help."_

The sailor got up and ran down the boat ramp onto the pool deck of the mansion. "Get to the ER. I'll meet you there."

" _Wait, why do we have to go to the hospital? What's gonna happen?"_

"Gladstone. Calm down. I'll meet you there. Just head over there. Okay?"

* * *

Gladstone sat in the waiting room of the ER. He bounced his leg rapidly in his seat, arms wrapped around the bundled egg.

Nurses walked past him, not bothering to ask how the stressed father to be was. He stared off into the busy waiting room, looking at all the stressed patients nearby.

Donald ran through the sliding ER doors. "Gladstone!"

The goose jumped up and ran to his cousin. "Thank God you're here. I'm losing my mind right now. They've called at least twenty people since I've got here and I'm just freaking out-"

"Gladstone. Lemme see the egg." Donald held his arms out. Gladstone clutched the egg tighter to his chest. The sailor rolled his eyes. "Show me the crack."

Gladstone inhaled deeply and pushed back the blanket, showing a long, thin, black crack along the shell of the egg.

"Hmmm." Donald looked at the crack.

"It's bad isn't it?"He took back the egg and covered it with the blanket. Gladstone's eyes began to water. "I'm a terrible dad. And the baby isn't even here yet."

Donald sighed, putting his hand on Gladstone's shoulder. "It's okay. The crack doesn't look that deep. Try not to panic-"

"How can I not panic? My egg literally slipped through my fingers! That shouldn't have even happe-"

"Gladstone Gander to the front desk, please." A nurse called over the intercom. Gladstone and Donald ran to the desk.

"Are we next? Do we get to see the doctor? What's gonna happen?" The nurse at the desk stifled a smile at him. "Just go through the door. A nurse will check out the egg for you."

A loud buzz went off and the door on their right clicked. Donald went to the door and pulled it open for Gladstone. Another nurse with a high blonde ponytail stood in front of them, a clipboard in hand. Her pink scrubs were covered in small kittens.

"Hi, I'm Melissa." Her beak gave them a crooked smile. "Come with me and we'll check out the crack."

Melissa led the boys into a small check up room. A silver table with a vinyl mattress sat in the center of the room. She pulled out a roll of paper and laid it over the mat.

"You can put the egg on the table, sir. This should only be a few minutes."

Gladstone reluctantly placed the bundled egg on the table. The nurse flipped a switch under the table, turning on a spotlight above the egg.

"Can you tell me what happened Mr. Gander?" The nurse asked, putting on a pair of latex gloves.

"She…she moved inside and rolled off the bed. I caught her but she budged and…she hit the floor." Gladstone's voice cracked. Donald sat down and watched his cousin's worried face.

The nurse ran her fingers gently along the crack. "She? Usually you don't know the sex of the baby until after they hatch."

"My…my girlfriend is pretty sure it's a girl."

"Mmhmm." The nurse pressed gently along the crack, rolling it onto its side. "About the mom…does she know that the egg-"

"I haven't told her yet. I called my cousin as soon as it happened. He raised three kids."

"Ahhh…" Melissa looked up at Donald. "So he asked an expert, huh?"

Donald shrugged. "I mean I wouldn't say I'm an expert. I never cracked an egg before. And they were triplets."

"Well it looks like you've got some good help there, Mr. Gander." Melissa took off the gloves. "Alright. So I've got good news and some bad news. Good news: Parents dropping the egg is quite common. So you shouldn't really be that worried. Usually it's just a quick check up and you're back home, no problems."

"And the bad news?" Gladstone asked.

"The crack looks like it's pretty deep…" The nurse looked at the chart. "And it says here that the egg didn't move after the fall…so we might have to do a small procedure to make sure that it- I mean, _she's_ okay. It's just a quick X-ray. Nothing too bad."

"How long will the X-ray take?" He asked, touching the egg on the table.

"It only takes twenty minutes, but the development can take about an hour. Everything depends on if the machines are busy. I would have to take her though for a short while… if that's okay with you." She held her hands out to him. Gladstone exhaled nervously and handed Melissa the egg. "What's her name? For the charts?"

"Daphne." He said. "I call her Dee for short."

Donald's head perked up.

"I'll bring Dee back in twenty minutes tops. Promise." Melissa held the bundled egg in her arms and left the room. Gladstone sighed and slumped into the chair next to Donald.

"You named her after your mom?" Donald asked.

"Yup. Well, Magica did."

"What's…what's her full name?"

"It's a mouthful, to be honest."

"Can't be worse than Llewellyn." Donald chuckled.

Gladstone smiled and rubbed his face. "Daphne Amelia De Spell Gander."

"That is a mouthful." Donald smiled and put his hand on Gladstone's shoulder. "But it's nice."

"Thanks…" He sighed and threw his head in his hands. "I should call her."

"She's taking that permit test today." Donald said.

"Wait, she said she was taking it next week."

Donald shook his head. "This week. She wanted to surprise you."

"Crap." Gladstone pulled out his phone, and scrolled to Magica's number. "Wish me luck."

* * *

RING RING

"Daisy, can you get that?" Magica asked, tossing her phone to her as she walked up to the photo booth.

Daisy answered the phone. "Hello this is Magica's phone, Daisy speaki- oh…uh huh…got it. I'll let her know." She hung up the phone.

Magica skipped over to Daisy and flashed the permit in her face. "And now I officially have my permit! And you guys said I'd be a terrible-"

"Magica…we need to go to the hospital. Something happened. I'll drive."

"But I just got-"

"It's about the egg."

Magica's face went white.

* * *

 **A/N: OOOOHHHHH WHATS GONNA HAPPEN? WHATS GONNA HAPPEN??** **I mean you guys will just have to wait.**

 **I just figured that Gladstone would call Donald in this type of situation. It was a bit of fun bringing him into this fic.**

 **Lemme know what you guys think about the story so far. Follow, favorite, and review please!!**

 **Love you all!**

 **~Alex**


	11. Chapter 11

Magica burst through the ER room and slammed her hands on the desk. Fire was burning in her eyes. "I'm looking for the father of my baby. Last name, Gander."

"Oh- um, yes. He's in ER room 374." The nurse nervously pressed a button and the door unlocked. Magica stormed through the door. Daisy ran behind her, heels clicking. The witch's glare cleared the hospital hallway. Employees and visitors slammed themselves onto the walls, making way for her. Daisy clicked behind her, apologizing to everyone in their path.

Magica slammed open the door to the room. Gladstone stood up.

"Magica, I-"

"Donald. Get out." She pointed at his cousin. He jumped up and left the room closing it behind him.

"You _dropped_ her."

"It was an accident!"

"How do you, Gladstone Gander, drop or break anything? How could you, of all people, the safest person to keep a child safe, drop her?"

"You don't think I've been wondering that all day? I've spent 3 hours in that waiting room just to make sure that nothing happened!"

"Then what happened? Hmmm? Enlighten me." She sat down in the chair and crossed her arms and legs.

"I was napping with her. I had all these pillows on the side of the bed on the floor in case she moved or fell, and she rolled down to the foot of the bed and…"

"And what?"

"I caught her. And then she moved again and…literally slipped through my fingers."

Magica covered her face with her hands.

"Magica…I'm sorry, I just-"

"Where is she now? What are they doing with her?"

"They're giving her an X-ray. Make sure she's not hurt or anything."

"How long?"

"The procedure takes twenty minutes. Results in an hour."

KNOCK KNOCK

The door opened. The nurse walked in, the bundled egg in her arm. A large folder was tucked in her armpit.

"Hello, you must be the mom. I'm Melissa." She nodded at Magica and handed the bundle to her.

The crack stared at her in the face. Magica's face began to sour.

"I'm sorry it took so long, but luckily the machine and the development were completely empty today, so I was able to get the images developed real quickly." Melissa took the folder and opened it, taking the photo and clipping it onto the board. She turned on the light.

A round, oval shape took up the image. The shell of the egg was thick and bold. A small little chick was curled inside the egg. The crack was seen across the egg.

She pointed along the crack in the photo. "You guys are really lucky. The crack is not that deep, considering how thick the shell really is. Plus it's right down the center, so most likely when she does hatch, it should be fairly quick…and…"

"'And' what?" Gladstone gripped the table tightly.

The nurse smiled. "She moved. Now it was just a little movement, but I think she might be moving a bit more so she can use the new crack to her advantage when she does hatch. It actually is probably a good thing that she fell…I mean not good for you as parents, but good for her in considering that she'd have to really push herself out of there. And if she couldn't, would have had to come to the ER for an emergency crack. And trust me, a C-section, while not a bad thing, is not ideal for stressful parents like yourself, Mr. Gander."

"So…it was a good thing she fell?" He asked, his voice quivering.

"A little yes, a little no." Melissa turned off the light and put the X-rays in the folder. "No one likes a trip to the ER."

She walked over to Magica and smiled. "You are really lucky to have a guy who worries that much about his kid. I wish my husband was more attentive like that when we had our first."

The nurse opened the door and looked back at the couple. "Congrats again, guys. And I hope everything is smooth sailing from here."

* * *

The four of them walked out into the parking lot of the hospital. Magica clung to the egg.

"Magica?" She stoped and turned to Gladstone. She scowled at him. "Magica, I'm sorry I worried you-"

"Why didn't you call me?" She asked.

"Magica, I panicked. I-"

"You _panicked._ But you didn't think to call the mother of this baby and let them know?" Her voice boomed through the parking lot.

"Maggie, chill. The nurse said it's all good." Daisy said calmly.

"Daisy, don't tell me to chill." She sneered. Daisy's face went into an angry pout. She opened her mouth to speak, but Donald put a hand on her shoulder.

"I get it. You were stressed and scared, but you could have called or texted Daisy sooner so that I could have known earlier!"

"Stop telling me what I should have done! I already feel like crap for letting her fall! My luck should have prevented all of this from happening but it didn't. I already feel like shit so for just ten minutes, please shut up and give me some space!"

Gladstone's eyes were glassy with tears. Magica took a step back.

He sighed and crossed his arms. "I'm…I'm gonna go." Gladstone turned around and went inside his car. He took one last look at her before speeding off.

* * *

 **A/N: WOW. Magica could have beat his ass, but she didn't. And OFC THE EGG CRACK WOULD BE A LUCKY THING SNDNSKWDNDJSK That part pissed off my bf. He just...he hates Gladstone.**

 **Expect an update on Friday. 3**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review!**

 **Love you all!**

 **~Alex**


	12. Chapter 12

Magica sat on the couch and waved her hand over the cracked egg. The purple runes resurfaced on the shell of the egg. Magica sighed as she traced a small sigil along the crack.

Lena opened the front door. "Oh, hey."

"Hi." Magica said half heartedly. She waved her hand over the egg, clearing the spell.

"Is that…a crack?" The teen sat on the coffee table and traced her finger along the egg. "What happened?"

"The baby rolled inside and fell off the bed. Gladstone caught her but she moved again and hit the ground." She gritted through her teeth. "Gladstone took her to the hospital. Everything is okay with her."

"And where's baby daddy at? Getting dinner?"

"I don't…I don't know. I came here in the other car. I've been home for a few hours." Magica sighed.

Lena pulled out her phone and dialed a number. She held the phone to her ear. "Crap. He isn't answering."

"I yelled at him."

"Huh?" Lena hung up the phone.

"I yelled at him." She said again, her voice quivering.

"What makes it different from the other thousand times you've yelled at him?" She shoved her phone in her pocket.

"I made him cry." Magica rubbed her red eyes, preventing herself from crying. "I was just so scared and stressed, and I just…I lost it. And then Daisy lectured me in the car on the way back home about how I yelled at him and I just-"

"Magica…it's fine. You got upset and stressed. This is bound to happen."

"But I made him cry, Lena. I didn't think I'd ever do that." Magica leaned her head back on the couch. The egg wiggled a bit in her lap. She pet the shell gently, calming the movement from inside. "He's just been so anxious lately. Like…he's trying so hard to be this perfect dad. And it's wonderful to see him try so hard, and work so hard at it…but..."

"But what?"

"He's working so hard at it and I feel like I'm just _there_."

Lena snickered. "For once the lazy and arrogant Gladstone Gander is a harder worker than you."

Magica shut her eyes and smiled. "He is." She sighed. The egg wiggled again in her lap. She tried to settle it again, but it wouldn't sit still. "I kinda miss my lazy, arrogant, narcissist."

"Same. This whole 'Dad-stone' thing is getting exhausting." Lena flipped her hair.

"'Dadstone?' Who the hell came up with that?" Magica snorted, lifting the wiggling egg into her arms and rocking it.

"The boys." She shrugged. "They came up with it after I told them about how crazy he's gotten with the whole baby thing."

"Whatever you do, do not ever tell Gladstone that pun. He'd love it and use it until the day he died." The witch got up and rocked the egg in her arms. It jerked. " _Merda_ , this egg won't stop moving."

Lena's eyes went wide. "Aunt Magica…I think…"

CRACK!

A second crack appeared on the egg.

" _Cazzo!_ She's coming!" Magica screamed. Her face went pale. "Gladstone…we have to find him!"

Lena ran to the hallway closet and pulled out a scroll and a green pendulum. "It might take a few minutes, but-"

CRACK!

"We don't have a few minutes, Lena. We need to scry on the go. Get the bag from the nursery. I'll get the egg in the car and we'll find him ourselves." Lena nodded at her and ran into the nursery. Magica looked down at the egg. "Just wait a few more minutes, Daphne. We just need to find Daddy and then you can show up."

CRACK!

"Of course. Just like your father."

* * *

The black SUV sped down the city streets. The engine roared and echoed as it passed by every alley and intersection.

"I'm starting to think this baby is gonna have his luck, considering all these green lights." Lena said, trying to steady the map onto the dashboard of the car. "Turn right!"

Magica drifted the car into the turn. The smell of burnt rubber filled the interior of the car.

RING RING!

Lena put her phone on speaker. "What's up?"

"It's _Webby. I'm with Donald. He hasn't seen Gladstone. They called Grandma Duck and Fethry and he hasn't been in contact with them either. Daisy is using her contacts at the news studio to see if he's come up in any social media accounts for any local raffles or prize winnings. There hasn't been anything yet, but I'm pretty sure if anything happens, we'll know."_

"Thanks Webby. It means alo-"

" _Give me the phone, Webbigail."_

" _Um…okay Mr. McDuck?"_

" _Magica, can you hear me?"_

"Sadly."

"Left turn here." Lena said.

Magica swerved the car through a yellow light. "What do you want, Scrooge?"

" _I think…I think I have an idea as to where he might be. But I don't know the exact location."_

"And how the hell does that help me?"

" _Because I don't know where this place is, but he told me about this place he would go to when he needed space to think. Some place by a river. There were these orange wildflowers-"_

"I know where he is!" Magica swerved right and onto the freeway. "I'll find him on my own. Thanks."

" _Umm… Good luck, I guess."_

"I won't need it." Magica reached over and ended the call. "Lena, close the map. We won't need it where we're going."

CRACK!

Magica looked back at the egg through the rear view mirror. Cracks were scattered across the egg. It wiggled inside the car seat. "Just a few more minutes, _piccola_. Just hold on for a few more minutes."

CRACK!

* * *

The SUV kicked up dirt down the forest path. Lena held onto her seat as the car jumped and lurched. "Magica. There's a cliff up ahead."

"I know. And a ravine." She slammed on the brakes and parked the car a few feet from a tree that sat at the edge of the cliff. Magica bolted out of the car, leaving the door open. She went into the back seat and grabbed the egg, running to the edge of the cliff. Magica crawled over the small wooden fence and looked down.

"There he is!"

Gladstone laid on the bank of the river atop an old tree trunk, lost in thought. The cotton candy colored dusk sky reflected onto the water below. Bushels of wild posies sat around him, their orange petals bright against the water.

"Magica! Wait! It's too dangerous to take the egg!" Lena yelled from the car.

CRACK!

A small shard of the shell popped off the egg. It fell and landed in the water not far from Gladstone's beak. He looked up.

"Magica? How did you find me-"

"The baby is coming!" She yelled down the ravine. Gladstone's eyes went wide as he pulled himself up and began climbing up the cliff wall.

CRACK!

Another shard fell. A small white feathered finger poked out.

"Gladstone! Hurry! She's gonna break through!" Magica poked the little finger back in the egg. "Just hold up one minute, sweetie. He's almost here."

Gladstone's hand reached the top of the cliff. "I'm here! I made-"

The dirt around his fingers crumbled, breaking off the cliff. Gladstone's grip faltered, and he fell back into the ravine.

"Gladstone!" Magica screamed.

Lena jumped out of the car and ran out to the cliffside. "I got this."

Lena's eyes became a glossy black-red. Her body went grey, and then black. Her physical body melted into the ground, turning into an ink like puddle that slid on the edge of the cliff. She dropped down to the ravine and slid underneath Gladstone's falling body. His shadow grew larger as he fell closer to the ground.

" _Gotcha!"_ Lena hissed, as her shadow form grabbed a hold of Gladstone's shadow and lifted him up the air, a few feet from the ground. He floated in the air, panting.

"How the hell-"

Lena shifted her inky shadow form into her silhouette. " _We can explain later. Just hold on!"_

Lena catapulted Gladstone up the cliff, tossing him in the air. He landed just a few feet from Magica. He sat up in shock.

"SINCE WHEN CAN LENA DO THAT?" He screamed.

"We can deal with that later! Right now we have-"

CRACK!

A large shard of the shell popped off the egg. Gladstone scrambled to Magica. She plopped herself down onto the ground. He sat in front of her, reaching to hold the egg as it cracked again. A little white feathered hand popped out. Gladstone put his finger onto the hand. It gripped his finger immediately.

Lena slid her form up the cliff and remolded herself back to normal. She fell to the floor in exhaustion. She looked up at the couple, the baby hand practically glowing between them.

CRACK!

A little webbed foot pushed out a chunk of the shell towards Gladstone, making a small door like exit out of the egg. Magica pulled open the shell a bit, opening the egg as the baby kicked off the shard.

Gladstone's eyes began to water. "Oh my God. She's perfect."

* * *

 **A/N: And She is born...erm...hatched. And trust me guys, this child is _perfection._ I've written a few fluff chapters with the baby and ooommmffffff guys...it's so cute. I've got a Halloween chapter planned, a really fun chapter with Fethry, there's one with Lena and Webby babysitting, and another chapter with a suuuuuper big character surprise. ;) **

**Please let me know your reactions! And don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

 **Love you all!**

 **~Alex**


	13. Chapter 13

The morning light shined through the stained glass window as Gladstone entered the nursery, dressed in green striped silk pajamas. He held two mugs of coffee in his hands.

"Is she still asleep?"

"Sssshhhh. Don't wake her." Magica leaned on the edge of the white crib, wearing an oversized dark purple t shirt. Gladstone nudged her with a mug and she took it, taking a sip. They both looked down into the crib.

The small duckling-goose baby was fast asleep, her belly rising and falling with each breath. Her white feathers were the color of pearls, save for the messy mop of jet black hair on the top of her head. The fringe on her forehead curled beautifully into a roll. The little baby was dressed in a purple and green striped onesie, and a bib that read "Everyone Loves Me. Get Used to It."

She had strong brows and long lashes. They fluttered softly as she moved her body and yawned. The new parents gasped at the cuteness.

"She really is perfect." Magica sighed and leaned her head on Gladstone's shoulder. "If I knew that she was gonna be this perfect…"

"What?" Gladstone smiled and rested his head on hers.

"It's stupid. You'll either laugh at me, or make fun of me for weeks. And I do not feel like tossing this hot coffee in your face right now." Magica took a sip.

"Tell me." He kissed the top of her head.

She sighed. Her cheeks turned pink. "If I knew that…that having a kid with you would give me the most perfect daughter in the world…I would have done this with you a long time ago."

Gladstone smiled. "Which part? The 'being with me' part? Or the sex part?" He winked.

Magica rolled her eyes. "You are the worst person in the whole world."

"True, but you did fall for me, have sex with me, and have my child. So you kinda screwed yourselves-"

The baby cooed and yawned once more. She wiggled her arms and legs, stretching her tiny chubby limbs. She rubbed her face and opened her bright green eyes. She stared at her parents' faces in confusion. Her strong brows furrowed into a frown.

"Great. Here it comes." Magica handed Gladstone her mug. The baby's beak began to quiver and tremble as she started whimpering.

Magica reached into the crib and picked up the groggy baby. She held the child in her arms and rocked her gently. "Awww…did Daddy wake you up with all his talking?"

"You were talking too." Gladstone took a sip out of Magica's mug. "And don't call me daddy unless you're into that shit" He winked at Magica.

She stomped on his foot. Gladstone held in his screams of pain as he whimpered like a hurt puppy. The baby stopped crying and began to giggle, her large eyes staring at her father.

"Great. She has her mother's humor. Delightful."

Magica giggled along with her child. The child reached up and put her hand gently on her mother's cheek. She turned her face and kissed the child's hand. "I just cant get over it. We have a _baby._ A perfect, precious, little ange-"

DING DONG

Gladstone looked towards the door. "Weird."

"What's wrong?" Magica asked, rocking the baby gently.

"I'm not expecting anyone."

"Maybe it's Donald? Or Daisy?"

"They know they can just knock and come in." Gladstone put the mugs on top of the dresser and walked out into the hallway. Magica followed, keeping her and the baby a few steps behind.

Gladstone carefully opened the front door. A duck, just about Gladstone's height stood in the doorway. He wore a flat topped straw hat and a black tweed jacket over his tan button up shirt. He had a bird shaped medallion on his chest, a large ruby colored gem in the center. His eyes were large and his hair jet black and scraggly atop his head, the fringe falling into his eyes.

"Hello, is Magica De Spell here?" He asked, flipping the hair out of his face.

"Depends. Who are you to her and what do you want?" Gladstone asked sternly, preparing to shut the door.

"Poe?" Magica called from the doorway.

"Magica?" The man pushed past Gladstone and into the house. He stopped in his tracks, staring at her and the baby.

"Magica, who is this?" Gladstone watched as Magica stepped forward towards the other man, her face in disbelief.

"Gladstone…this is Poe. He's my brother."

* * *

Gladstone sat in the couch beside Poe, staring at his face. Daphne was held in her father's arms, staring at her uncle with the same look of shock and confusion.

Magica entered the living room with a tray of mugs. The smell of rose hips, lavender and peppermint flew past Gladstone's face.

"Bah." Daphne cooed and looked up at her dad.

"I know, kid. Smells great."

Magica picked up a mug and handed it to Poe. He took a sip and looked at Gladstone. "So this is why I haven't found you."

"I mean, I did kinda ditch Ratface after I went back to Italy. It's kind of a long story. You could probably write a thirty page book about it." Magica sat in the recliner nearby and faced her brother.

"And you have a baby?" Poe looked at the child in Gladstone's arms.

"Mmhmm." She took a sip. "Just hatched a few weeks ago."

"Buh." The baby stretched and threw her head back, looking at Poe upside down. She reached forward to him with her hand.

"I think she's introducing herself." Gladstone laughed and readjusted her in his lap so that she faced Poe. Daphne reached out her hand, flexing her fingers.

Poe took one finger and put it in her hand. "Nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you from Granny." Daphne cackled and smiled at her uncle. "What's her name?" Poe asked.

"Daphne. Daphne Amelia De Spell Gander." Magica took a drink from her mug.

"Gander? As in _Gladstone Gander?_ The one Magica tried to use to get Scrooge's dime?"

The couple both sighed. "Yeah."

"Abbbffff" Daphne babbled as she threw Poe's hand away from her. She yawned and stretched.

"I call her Dee for short." Gladstone shuffled the baby in his arms, bouncing her gently.

"Well that's cute." Poe smiled and took a sip.

"Poe, why are you here?" Magica put the mug down onto the coffee table.

"Right…well…it's about the council. They…they want to remove you from your seat." He said, looking down into the mug.

"But Rosolio-"

"Rosolio can only do so much. And considering you have a child with a mortal…it makes it…really hard for us to try to keep your seat." Poe took another sip.

Magica's face went red. "If I don't have that seat, Poe, they could do a lot of damage."

"Like what kind of damage?" Gladstone asked, still rocking an almost asleep Daphne. "I mean I know I screwed up in Italy but it wasn't that bad was it?"

Magica glared at him.

"It was pretty bad. From what I could see." Poe took a sip of tea.

"And where were you? I don't remember seeing you there." Gladstone raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was perched up in a tree. Just watching."

"Poe has…an alternate form." Magica sighed. A flash of regret washed over her eyes. "Anyways, why does the council want my seat?"

"To be honest, I think it's because of him." Poe nodded at Gladstone.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?"

"You insulted the coven, knocked up my sister, and berated my grandmother in surprisingly perfect Italian." Poe leaned back and soaked in the look of shock on both Gladstone and Magica's faces.

"Ppffttttt." Daphne giggled.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to my sister alone." Poe put the mug down on the table.

"Sure." Gladstone squinted at him and walked over to Magica, kissing her on the forehead before leaving towards the hallway. Daphne stretched over his shoulder and looked back into the living room.

"Bah bah!" She flexed her hand open and closed at her uncle.

Poe smiled and waved back at his little niece. "She's cute."

"Yeah, she really is." Magica sighed and took a sip of tea. "Now what is it that the council wants?"

"Like I said, they want your seat. You aren't any use to the council out here." He shrugged and leaned forward in his seat. "Plus now that the baby is born-"

"What do they want, Poe?" Fire simmered begins Magica's eyes.

Poe sighed and looked up at his sister, a solemn look on his face. "They want your kid."

Magica put down the mug. Her face was pale. Poe heard the grinding of her teeth as her beak twisted in frustration.

"Look, Granny had a vision about Daphne. Something about her is special-"

"They are not getting my child!" Magica hissed. "And of all the people to come and tell me that they're after her, you show up out of nowhere being the council messenger?"

"They don't know I'm here!" Poe screamed. He pinched his brow and sighed. "I was listening in to Granny at the council. Rosolio tried to push for leaving you alone but…they won't." He reached over and grabbed Magica's hand. "Rosolio bought you some time. I flew over as fast as I could to warn you before they make a decision at the end of the month. I'm pretty sure that if you give them your seat, they'll leave your kid alone."

Magica bit her lip. "You don't know that."

"I don't. But I know for a fact that it's a hell of a bargain that Granny can't refuse." Poe forced a small smile. "It's worth a shot."

Magica looked into her brother's dark eyes. A calm, cool breeze blew behind them. She sighed. "They can take my seat. But they are to leave me and my family alone."

Poe smiled. "Perfect. That should be enough-"

"And when I mean family…" Magica groaned. "That extends to all of Gladstone's family as well… including Scrooge."

"Wait what?" Poe stood up in shock. "Why in hell would you extend that to _him_?"

"Because he's Gladstone's uncle!" Magica stood up and hissed at her brother.

"Not really! He's like an uncle-in-law or something!"

"I don't care. He is included. If I had to call a truce with him for the good of my child then that deal has to extend to him as well." Magica glared at Poe. He rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"I can't promise they'll honor that."

"Then I can't promise they'll survive if they cross me."

Poe burst out into laughter. Magica stifled a chuckle.

"Damn. Motherhood hasn't softened you at all, has it?" He asked, smirking at her.

"I have little time to be soft. I'm raising that arrogant asshole's child. She's bound to act like him at some point." Magica stood up and crossed her arms.

"I'll tell the council what they need to hear." Poe smiled at her, motioning towards the front door. "They may not like your conditions, but they'll have to deal with it. At least this means you won't have to bring Gladstone to the annual gatherings."

"I'm surprised he learned how to speak that much Italian." She snickered, walking up to him.

"Yeah, that was quite impressive-" Poe stared ahead, mesmerized. Lena stood in the dead center of the hallway. Her eyes locked on Poe.

"Lena? Is that you?"

Lena nodded. "Hi…umm…"

"Come here. Let me get a good look at you." Poe reached out his hands at her. The teen gingerly stepped forward. Poe took her face gently in his hands and tilted her head around, examining her face. He brushed her hair from her eyes and stared in them. "Wow. You've grown a lot since I last saw you."

"I'm a shadow. I don't age. Dumbass." Lena scoffed off the compliment, a small flush on her cheeks sprouting. "And what about you? Last time I saw you, you were a bird."

Magica turned to Poe. "Wait, how- did you break the curse?"

"I didn't." Poe lifted up his amulet. The blood red ruby in the center glowing softly. "It's just a temporary fix, but it gets the job done."

"How did you find a ruby that large?" Magica held the amulet and examined it carefully. "I know damn well you didn't take it from Scrooge."

"Glomgold is a much easier target. Right Lena?" Poe winked at Lena. She hid her smile under her bangs.

"It's good to see you, Poe." She muttered. Poe grabbed the teen under his arm and ruffled up her pink streaked hair. "Stop it! God! Let go!"

Lena pushed her way out of his arm and ran off, grumbling. Magica and Poe laughed as she stormed off.

"It seems like you two are getting along better now. You're treating her like an actual person."

Magica smacked him in the arm. "Shut up or I'll break that amulet and you'll be a raven forever."

"It was just a joke! _Cazzo!_ Why do you have to hit so hard!" Poe rubbed his arm. Magica laughed. The two siblings sighed and smiled at each other. Poe wrapped his arms around his sister. "I've missed you, Magica."

"I've missed you too." She said, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Let me know when you're free and we can go cause some carnage together."

Magica pulled herself out of the hug and giggled. "Of course." She stepped back. Poe opened the door and reached for the amulet.

The red gem glowed brightly, a river of black feathers streaming out from the black amulet. They fell and spun around Poe, a cyclone of black feathers spinning around him. The shape grew tighter and smaller, until it formed a glowing ball of black and red. The ball burst open, stray feathers trickling onto the floor. An unusually large raven with a bright red patch on its chest flapped its wings in the air.

" _I'll make sure to stop by again."_ The raven said, flying around Magica and speeding out of the doorway into the clear blue sky.

"I'd like that." She smiled and closed the door.

* * *

 **A/N: AND BOOM!I BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!**

 **Neither did I. I kinda just went with it. But yeah, I figured I should have you guys starting to guess and theorize about the baby... is she magic? Is she lucky? Does she take after Gladstone or Magica?**

 **I mean, I know the answers. I just want you guys to figure it out. As for Poe, he might come back. I haven't decided just yet.**

 **As always, feel free to ask questions in the reviews or on my personal or on writing blog on tumblr (I finally have one! @penguinwrites129)**

 **Thank you guys! And please remember to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Love you all!**

 **~Alex**


	14. Chapter 14

Lena sat on the floor of the nursery, baby toys scattered around her as she shuffled her tarot cards. The afternoon sun peered through the stained glass window. A tiny babble came from the crib.

"No Dee. Go back to bed." Lena said, not bothering to look up.

CRACK!

A rattle hit Lena in the face. "Dammit, Dee!"

She placed the deck onto the floor and got up, marching towards the crib. She put her hands on the railing and looked inside.

Little baby Daphne rolled over, lying on her belly in the center of the crib, wearing a white Halloween onesie with black kittens on it. The text on the front said "Daddy's Under My Spell." Her little mop of messy black hair had started growing in, a little bob hairstyle beginning to form. A strand of hair seemed to curl and stick itself out on the side, too long to be a cowlick, but probably just as aggravating to style. Her big green eyes looked up at Lena, a mischievous smile on beak.

"Listen here, you little shit." Lena glared at the baby. "You better quit being a brat or so help me I will make sure Gladstone chooses the most uncomfortable, itchiest, sweatiest Halloween costume for you."

Daphne's smile faded quickly. She burst into tears, wailing. Webby ran into the nursery.

"Lena! What did you do?" Webby pulled out a step stool beside the crib and stood on it. She reached in and grabbed Daphne, rocking her in her arms.

"Nothing! Right after you left to the bathroom, she wouldn't go back to her nap!" Lena rolled her eyes. "She threw the damn rattle and I told her that if she doesn't go to bed Gladstone will put her in a shitty costume!"

Webby sighed and looked at the baby. "Did Wena get all nasty and yell mean widdle things to you?"

Daphne sniffled, her wails becoming hiccuped sobs.

"She _threw_ a rattle at me." Lena groaned and sat on the floor next to her cards.

Webby kicked over the stool and sat on it, holding the baby in her arms. "Babies do that stuff all the time…I think. Don't take it so personally."

"I take it personally because this baby is out to get me!" Daphne giggled and stuck her tongue at Lena. "See?"

"A baby can't have it out for you. It's a baby!" Webby put Daphne onto the floor.

Her little hands were buried into the fuzzy purple triple distlefink printed rug. She reached over to grab a black and purple knitted kitten plushie. Daphne clutched the kitty into her arms and rolled over to her back, shaking the toy. A rattling sound came from the belly of the toy.

"Besides, she's super cute!" Webby ran to the closet and pulled out a Polaroid camera from her bag. She rushed over and snapped a photo. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it."

Lena groaned and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through it. "I'm just sick of being on babysitting duty." Daphne whacked the kitty toy onto Lena's leg and screeched. "What the hell do you want?"

The baby whacked the phone out of her hand with the toy. It flew across the room. Daphne cried with glee.

"Are you kidding me? God!" Lena got up to get her phone. Daphne burst into tears, wailing once more.

"Lena! Get back here!" Webby yelled over the baby's banshee yells.

"My phone!" Lena picked up her phone and sat down beside the baby. She looked Daphne dead in her watery eyes. "Shut up."

Daphne reached up and grabbed Lena's phone, tossing it across the room. Her cried tapered off into whimpers.

"Are you kidding me?" Lena leaned forward, standing up. Daphne cried again.

"Lena, wait."

"Webs, she tossed my phone!"

"Lena I think she wants your attention." Webby pointed at the baby, her little beak quivering.

"Wait what?" Lena sat back down. Daphne's sour face softened.

"Stay there." Webby got up and retrieved Lena's phone. She unlocked the phone. She pressed onto an app with a yellow and white ghost logo. "Lie down next to her."

"What do you mean?" Lena laid down next to Daphne, who's soft sobs were melting into giggles as Lena's pink tinted hair tickled the baby's face. Lena took her phone and activated the front facing camera. "Are we gonna play with the filters?"

"Mmhmm!" Webby laid down next to Daphne, sandwiching the baby between them. "Click the kitty one!"

Daphne looked up at the phone. Her cute little baby face was masked by kitty ears and whiskers. She clapped her hands and giggled.

"Holy shit this is working!" Lena picked another filter. "Look Dee! You're a teddy bear!"

Webby giggled. "Oohhh what's this one?" She clicked on the next filter with red eyes and a smile. "Why does it say to open your mouth?"

"Open your mouth, Dee! Go 'aaahhh.'" Lena cooed.

"Baaaaaaaahhh" Daphne opened her mouth. A demon face appeared where her face once was, red eyed and sharp toothed demon screeching at her. Lena and Webby screamed.

"Holy crap! Dee are you okay-"

Daphne giggled and opened her mouth again, summoning the jump scare. Webby and Lena looked at one another.

"OH MY GOD SHE LIKES SCARY STUFF TOO!" They screamed in unison.

Lena jumped up and picked up Daphne. "Quick! Let's see if she likes scary movies!"

"Pick a movie Dee! Exorcism? Slasher? Classic horror?" Webby asked Daphne.

"Scccrrraaaaaaahhhh." The baby hissed and smiled.

"Demons. The child wishes for demons." Webby jumped up and led the way into the living room, Lena and Daphne following suit.

* * *

"Gladstone, you should not have bought all those costumes for her." Magica scoffed, reaching into her bag for the house keys.

"Cmon, Dee is gonna look super cute in all of these costumes!" Gladstone rummaged through a bag and picked out a bumble bee headband. "She's gonna look precious!"

"She might not even wanna wear-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Magica burst through the front door. "What's wrong? Why are you screaming?"

Gladstone and Magica looked to the TV. A man with a ghost mask and knife was chasing a woman on TV. Lena, Webby and Daphne were all settled into the couch, blankets and pillows everywhere.

"Are you guys watching horror movies with Dee?" Gladstone ran up to them and picked up Daphne. "She's a baby! She can't watch these!"

"But Dee likes horror movies!" Webby paused the movie. "She's already seen three today!"

"You guys made her watch horror movies?" His voice shrieked.

"Sssccrrraaaaaahhhhh." Dee hissed and giggled.

"Dude just chill. She's into the spooky stuff." Lena shrugged. "Isn't that right you lil demon?"

"Kkkkrrrrrraaaaaaaagggggg." Daphne screeched and clicked her tongue in the air.

Gladstone stared at his daughter in concern. "Magica, help me out here."

Magica walked up and grabbed Daphne. She looked her in the eyes. The child stared into her mother's eyes, their faces emotionless between each other.

"Ssscccccrrraaaaaaaaaahhhh." She hissed at her daughter.

"Zzzzzzzkkkkkkaaaaaaaahhhh." Daphne screeched back.

"Magica!" Gladstone whined.

"What? My kid likes the spooky stuff! I'm not gonna discourage her from being a cute lil demon." Magica nuzzled her baby's cheek and preened her lightly. "Mommy loves her cute baby demon…yes she does."

"Ssssscccrrraaahhhhh." Daphne hissed again. The girls giggled at the child's cute demon hisses.

* * *

 **A/N: What a cute lil demon. 3 I love this child. I hope you all love her too.**

 **I know it's been a VERY long time since I've updated, but I've been working on the next chunk of the story, and it is gonna answer a very important question. Plus writing in some Duck cousin shenanigans is gonna call for ALOT of work. I can't just drop a Fethry/Gladstone/Donald fiasco without some _intense_ planning. Not to mention I really wanna have some Dee/Scrooge interaction, as well as bring back Poe at some point. (Crap...I've gone in over my head here.)**

 **And to be honest, I don't know if I should bring back Rosolio and Granny, but if you guys have any suggestions or ideas for how I could bring them in, I'm all ears. Because without you, this ship doesn't sail all the seven spooky seas.**

 **So let me know in the reviews of what you guys think of the story so far, your theories on Dee's magic, what the shenanigans that the Duck cousin bois could get into, and what you think I should do with Granny and Rosolio.**

 **Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

 **Love you all!**

 **~Alex**

 **P.S. HAPPY SPOOKY MONTH MY WITCHES!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey Asa, PM me when you reach this chapter. ;)**

* * *

Magica stirred the brew three more times. She bent over the pot and inhaled the aroma.

"Hmmm…Needs more cinnamon."

She searched through the jars of spices on the counter and picked up a glass jar filled with cinnamon sticks.

"Two more should do the trick." Magica opened the jar and took out two sticks. She crushed them lightly in her hands and let the shattered cinnamon fall into the brew.

"Whatcha making?" Gladstone's voice said from behind her.

"Oh just some Apple Cide-" Magica turned around and saw Daphne in his arms, dressed like a glittery bumble bee. The baby reached up to her head, trying to remove the antenna headband.

"What did you do to her?" Magica scowled. "Take that atrocious costume off of her."

"Geez, lighten up." He pressed a button on top of the headband. The antenna lit up. "It's Halloween. And she looks adorable."

Magica looked at her child's face. "She hates it."

Daphne reached up again in a futile attempt to remove the headband. Gladstone moved her hand away from it. "But she looks sooooo precious! And the kids are gonna love it when we take her trick or treating with them!"

He held her out to Magica. The fluffy glittery tutu dusted glitter onto the floor. Daphne looked at her mother, sadness and disgust forming in her little eyes. She took her child in her arms and groaned upon seeing the tiny holographic wings on her back.

"Gladstone, she hates it." Magica took off the headband. "Just dress her up in black and put some cat ears on her or something."

"Magica. It's _Halloween._ You're supposed to go all out. Otherwise, what's the point?" He crosses his arms at her.

"Then we don't do anything. Let's just stay at home then." She turned the heat to low on the stove, and walked out of the kitchen.

"Bah?" Daphne babbled.

"Yes. We are removing this hideous costume off of you at once." The baby beamed at Magica, relief in Daphne's eyes. She carried her down the hall and into the nursery. The room was filled with shopping bags, costume pieces and accessories spilling out of the bags.

"Gladstone! Did you buy more costumes?" Magica's voice boomed through the house.

"Uh…no?" He peeked into the nursery, carefully hiding behind the door frame.

"Dyah." Daphne tapped her mother's shoulder and stretched her small arm towards Gladstone.

Magica pivoted slowly towards him. "Then why are there double the amount of shopping bags that we brought home from the Halloween store?"

"I mean, I didn't _buy_ the costumes…" Gladstone smiled nervously.

"You _won_ them didn't you?" Magica looked at him, unamused.

"Bah!" Daphne stretched over Magica's arm and reached down to the floor. She walked to the crib, placed Daphne down inside and handed her a black kitty plushie. Daphne squealed and snuggled the plushie in her arms, giggling as the bells inside the toy's belly jingled.

Magica groaned and turned to Gladstone, her arms crossed. "You can't dress her like a glittery, bling, hot mess on Halloween."

"Why not? Daisy said it was adorable-"

"Daisy has no say on what my child will wear on on one of the holiest of nights!" She shrieked, a finger pointed at him.

Gladstone's brow furrowed. "'Holiest of nights?' That witchy junk about Halloween is real?"

"Don't you dare insult me."

"I wasn't insulting! I'm just…surprised." He leaned onto the door frame. "I mean, we didn't necessarily talk about religion and junk before we…y'know…had a kid."

"Skreeeeeeeeeeee!" Daphne screamed, happily tugging on the glittery tutu's elastic band. The tutu stretched as the baby tried prying it off with her foot.

Magica pinched her brow. "Look, I just…Halloween isn't about the whole trick or treating, or the cute bumble bee costume-"

"So you agree she looks adorable in it?"

"She's my child. She'll look good in anything." She raised an eyebrow at Gladstone. He winked back at her, a small smile forming at the corner of her beak. She sighed, and stared seriously into his eyes.

"Halloween is about the veil that is lifted between our world and the multitude of dimensions between life and death." A dark fire burned behind her eyes. "There are demons and spirits that walk beside us, creatures that can finally walk among the unsuspecting mortals. The universe for one whole day is open, freeing those with immense cosmic power the ability to do whatever their black hearted souls truly desire."

Gladstone stared at her, his mouth agape.

"Portals to the underworld open; visions of the past, present, and future are yours for the taking; you can even cast a spell to return you from the grave, to reek your horrible vengeance on those that have cursed you!" Magica's voice became ominous, an echo forming underneath the tones of her voice. "For once, those in association with the forbidden and dark arts are free to do what they please! Never answering to the corrupted and weak minded-"

"Magica." Gladstone's face was concerned. "I get that Halloween is like Christmas to you, but just tell me what costume your 'black hearted soul' desires, and I can compromise on that."

Magica composed her self. "I'm sorry. I got a bit carried away."

"Hey, you're an ex-villain." He shrugged, grabbing a bag and dumping the packages of costumes onto the floor. "You can't stop a baddie from monologuing." He winked at Magica. Her cheeks flushed lightly. "Now tell me what costume you wanna dress her up in."

* * *

Lena adjusted the plastic knife hand onto her right hand. She picked up the brown suede hat off of her bed and placed it on her head. She looked to the mirror and examined her tattered striped sweater.

"Hey Lena!" Gladstone swung open her bedroom door and stuck his head inside.

"Dude, don't you knock?" She yelled.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to know if you knew what Magica's costume was."

Lena rolled her eyes. "I don't know, man, maybe she'll just wear black or whatever?"

"Good." Gladstone entered the room wearing a black and green pinstriped suit.

"What are you supposed to be? A mobster? Lame costume, dude." She snickered at him.

"You've never seen Addams family, have you?" He raised his eyebrow, adjusting the buttons on the sleeve jacket. "There's this couple. Morticia and Gomez wears a pinstriped suit and the other wears all black. Very romantic. Relationship goals."

Lena groaned. "Please don't try to relate to my generation by using our slang. It just makes us want to rebel against you more and increases our desire to put you in an old folks home."

Gladstone raised an eyebrow at her. "Look, the character wears all black and to be honest, this was the only way I could try to work a couple's costume. She _always_ wears black so-"

DING! DONG!

"Coming!" Gladstone walked out of the room, Lena following behind. They walked towards the front door. Gladstone grabbed the cauldron of candy near by and opened the door.

"TRICK OR TREAT!"

Four children stood on the porch, tote bags of candy open wide. Huey was dressed in a handmade cardboard robot suit, a red G painted on the white chest piece. Dewey was in a black and orange pumpkin suit. Louie only wore a blood splattered hockey mask over his face, a bloody machete sticking out of his green hoodie pocket. And Webby, bouncing in excitement, wore a torn up pink and blue flannel shirt with a furry werewolf cowl around her head. Her classic pink bow sat atop of her head.

"Wow. Took a different route this year with the costumes, huh boys?" Gladstone grabbed large handfuls of candy and put it in their bags. He smiled at Webby . "Werewolf. Nice touch."

"I wanted to be a sword horse, but _someone_ didn't wanna do a costume with me." Webby stuck her tongue at Lena jokingly.

"Dude, those things are scary." She flipped her hair. "And I do not wanna be the butt end of a unicorn."

"Gladdy!" A red blur knocked into Gladstone, the cauldron of candy falling onto the floor. "Happy Halloween!"

"Fethry! Get off of me!" Gladstone yelled, his body entrapped by his cousin's arms. Fethry set him free, a big smile on his face.

"Quick! Guess what I am!" The red hatted cousin stepped back, showing off an unusually nice grey suit jacket over his jacket, envelopes and printed letters with dollar signs sticking out.

"He's either a tax collector or student loans." Magica's voice called from behind Gladstone.

"Awwwww, Magica! Why did you have to spoil it-" Fethry looked behind his cousin, jaw dropped.

"What are you looking a-" Gladstone turned around. His face went red instantly.

Magica stood in the entrance of the hallway wearing a long, form fitting black halter dress. A dark purple wrap with semi torn edges rested on her hips. The cape that flowed behind her was held snuggly by a purple gemmed broach that rested atop her chest. Her hair had a clip of purple hair extensions that popped out from her midnight black hair. Long fingerless gloves ran up her arms that held Daphne, dressed as a cute kitten. Her onesie was black and velvet, with a cute tail that swung and twitched underneath a gap in Magica's arms, as if it was enchanted to move on its own. A black glittery headband with cat ears sat on top of Daphne's freshly curled hair.

"What?" Magica stared at them both.

Fethry ran over to Magica and pulled Daphne out of her arms, and lifted the baby into the air. "Oh my God! You're adorable!"

Daphne's tail swished. "Mao." She smiled.

"And you magicked the tail too!" Fethry pressed his cheek against Daphne's face. She giggled.

"Oh no! Did I bring my camera?" Webby pulled around her backpack and rummaged through it, looking for her camera. "Louie! Lena! Take a picture of Dee with your phone until I can find it!"

Lena began to pull out her phone. She looked up at her aunt and Gladstone from the corner of her eye. They were still staring at each other. She slowly watched them as she pulled out her phone and took pictures of Fethry and Dee.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Magica asked him.

"I…um…it was supposed to be Gomez…from Addams Family…cause you always wear black." He said, not making eye contact with her.

"You tried to do a couple's costume with me, banking on that I would always wear black?" Magica snickered. "Gladstone, it's a holiday. I'm gonna wear something nice."

He but his lip and looked away at Dee, who was being thrown into a mini photo shoot with Fethry and the kids. She said the occasional "mao" and "hiss" during each new pose.

"What's wrong?" She blocked his view of their daughter. His face was red.

"I-it's nothing. I swear." He averted his eyes away from her once more.

Magica rolled her eyes and sighed. She looked at the preoccupied children and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed a clean mug from the dish rack. She scooped up some apple cider from the pot on the stove and waved her hand over the mug. She returned to him, handing the cup over. "Drink."

"Drink the apple cider?"

Magica groaned. "Yes."

Gladstone took a sip. "Okay?"

"More." She glared at him.

He downed the mug and put it on the table beside the couch. "Okay, what was that?"

"Truth serum basically."

"Wait what?" He shrieked at her. "Why would you do that?"

"Because it's Halloween." Magica smirked.

"I could just…I could have just told you later. When we're alone." He said, looking at her nervously.

Magica squinted at him, confused. "Wait…what do you mean-"

"Hey! What's taking so long?" Donald walked into the open doorway, tip toeing past all the scattered candy. He dressed in a red and black flame suit. A devil horn headband sat atop of his head. Donald looked at the couple, and then to the photo shoot with Daphne. He grumbled to himself. "If you guys want to go trick or treating _and_ to Daisy's party, we need to go now!"

"But Donald! She's so cute!" Fethry held up Dee. She smiled at him and mewed.

Donald smiled and picked up Daphne. She giggled and attempted a purring sound that came out more like a gargle.

"Dang, Dee reeeeeaaally likes Uncle Donald." Dewey whispered. The others nodded in unison.

"Bah bah bah!" Dee patted Donald on the cheek gently.

"Alright, can we go now?" Donald asked Gladstone.

"Yeah, ummm…" He looked at Donald, confused. Gladstone's eye started twitching.

Magica smirked. "How about you and the kids get started. Lena, take Daphne. Gladstone and I will meet up with you in a bit. We have to pick up all the candy Fethry three around when he tackled Gladstone." They all looked down at the candy splattered floor.

"Ehh, fine by me. As long as we finish up and head to the party before 9:30." Donald looked at the kids and nodded to the door. They all ran out, bags flying behind them. Lena walked past Donald and took Daphne from his arms.

"C'mon Lena! Let's go get some candy!" Webby yelled from the street.

"Whatever candy you get, I get a third of the cut, got it Dee?" Lena looked at the baby.

She stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry at her, smiling as she did it. Fethry followed behind cooing at Daphne as they walked out.

"Call us when you're on your way, 'Kay?" Donald waved goodbye and walked out of the house.

Magica looked through the doorway and watched until the kids were out of sight. She waved a hand at the door, closing it shut. She picked up the plastic cauldron off the floor and flipped it thrice in between her hands. The candy rolled off the floor and up into the air, back into the cauldron. She put it on the coffee table.

"Now that the mess is cleaned…talk."

"You didn't have to use a truth serum you know." Gladstone said, his face feeling hot.

"Okay. That was petty. I'll take guilt for that." Magica crossed her arms.

"Good, now can we go?" Gladstone blushed and headed towards the door.

"Gladstone, just tell me what the problem is." Magica sighed. "Is it my outfit? If you wanted to do a couple's costume, then I can change-"

"NO DON'T CHANGE OUT OF THAT DRESS!" He yelled, immediately slamming his hand over his beak. Magica raised an eyebrow in confusion, her cheeks slightly pink.

"So…you like my dress?"

"Mmhmm…" His beak still muffled.

Magica walked over and gently took his hand off his beak. "Just tell me. If you don't, then the truth serum will make things worse."

Gladstone took in a deep breath of air.

"That dress looks amazing on you and if I could I would just carry you into the room right now but the kids were here and everyone was staring and I was staring and that dress makes you look terrifying and beautiful and God I love you." He said, panting heavily from spitting out his words so fast.

Magica stared at him and bit her lip. She looked at the clock quickly and pondered for a moment.

"Okay." She looked at him and nodded.

"'Okay' what?" Gladstone asked. "Also how long is this truth serum gonna last because I really don't want to end up blabbing about things that I shouldn't-"

Magica stepped forward and grabbed the tie around his neck. "The serum lasts for thirty minutes. We can tell them we picked up the candy and got in a fight about wearing a couple's costume. They'll believe us if we say we were arguing."

"Wait, so we're-"

Magica pulled the tie. Gladstone's face flew into hers, a small gasp of surprise coming from him as she kissed him.

* * *

Magica opened the front door and held it out for Gladstone as he carried Daphne into the house. Lena and Webby trailed along behind them, yawning.

"Go to bed you demons." Magica said sweetly as the two girls dragged their feet into Lena's room. She closed the front door and walked over to Gladstone, pulling off the kitty ear headband off of her black ringlets.

A green smoke slithered around the baby, turning the black velvet onesie into a bumblebee striped ensemble with tiny holographic wings on the back. Daphne's absurdly curled costume hair returned to its sleek little black mop, save for her bangs and the one stray strand that flipped at an angle.

"Wait, so she was wearing the bumble bee one the whole time?" Gladstone asked, keeping his voice low as to not wake the sleeping duckling.

"Just a small glamour." Magica said, placing the headband onto the coffee table. They walked side by side down the hall and into the nursery. "She actually liked the bumblebee outfit, but she hated the tutu and headband. I made an enchanted tail so she could keep busy."

"Damn. Maybe I should leave you in charge of the costume for next year?" Gladstone smirked and put Daphne into the crib, her small snores creating a smile upon both his and Magica's faces. Magica went to the end of the crib and turned on the baby monitor. She nodded to the door and they creeped out, cracking the door slightly before going into their room.

The blankets and pillows were sprawled and scattered all over the bed and floor surrounding it. They took one look at the bed and each other, before bursting into muffled laughter.

Gladstone began unbuttoning the suit jacket and loosening his tie. "How long had it been since we-"

"Since we discovered Daphne was happening." Magica unclipped the gemmed broach, a wisp of green smoke swirling around her, changing her elegant outfit into her classic red and black dress.

"Okay, not gonna lie, that scared the shit out of me when you took that off." He laughed at her, removing the tie and placing it on the nightstand.

Magica smiled at him and looked at the bed. She looked back at him. "Hey."

"What?" He paused unbuttoning the dress shirt, and looked at her.

Magica nodded to the bed.

"Again?" Gladstone asked. She nodded. He sighed with a smile on his face and ran over to her, pulling her by the waist into his arms. "I mean, it _is_ a holiday after all."

* * *

 **A/N** : **HAPPY HALLOWEEN MY SPOOKIES!**

 **Okay so I really wanted another Halloween chapter because why the hell not! And it's a little spicy for y'all ;) I've had them too lovey dovey for too long. I had to. Besides, I'm pretty sure this just brings in some quality "Lena is disgusted by the heathens" moments.**

 **Anyways, about the apple cider truth potion...idk if it's real or not, but a witchy friend of mine said that it's something about the cinnamon that just coaxes the truth outta ya. If you're a witchy expert, HMU and lemme know the truth. I could use more witchy knowledge for these fics.**

 **Also, I have an irl update: I have recently gotten a promotion at work and I am a seasonal manager this holiday season at my retail job. So even though I am not updating as often, I am definitely writing. Please be patient with my updates, because I am a fragile retail worker.**

 **Thank you so much for all your love and support. Please continue to follow, favorite, and review!**

 **Happy Halloween my pretties! Love you all!**

 **~Alex**


	16. Chapter 16

**September 2025**

 _Gladstone yawned and threw the blanket off of him. He whipped his feet around onto the floor and stretched. He stood up and walked out into the hall in his favorite green pinstripe silk pajamas. He looked in the hallway mirror at his disheveled hair. The years of fatherhood luckily hadn't scarred his face, the only evidence of such was the bags under his eyes that came from age and a stipe of hair beginning to lightly fade in color. He winked at his reflection and finger gunned at himself before heading into the kitchen._

 _Magica stood over the counter, cutting an apple into slices. She looked ageless, save for a small wrinkle forming on the side of her right eye. She wore a black button up dress and tied her hair back with a purple ribbon._

 _A little girl, no less than 6 sat at the kitchen table, shoveling colorful cereal into her beak. She had pearly white feathers that practically glowed in comparison to her straight jet black hair that fell just past her shoulders. Her bangs were blunt and cut right above her bold, but strong eyebrows. Her emerald green eyes glistened as the morning light caught itself in it. She had a lavender ribbon wrapped atop her head like a headband and wore a white t shirt underneath her purple denim romper._

 _"Morning Dad." She said, swallowing a large spoonful._

 _"Mornin' Dee." Gladstone yawned and kissed the top of the little girl's head. He walked over to Magica and kissed her on the cheek._

 _"Your daughter has a question for you." She said, nodding to their child. "Daphne, go ahead."_

 _The little girl took the napkin off the table and turned to her parents. "Daddy…I want to have a birthday wish this year."_

 _"Oh no. No. Absolutely not." Gladstone shook his head._

 _"Gladstone, sweetie."_

 _"Magica, don't 'sweetie' me. He pinched his brow. "Daphne, I'm sorry but for reasons-"_

 _"Daddy, I know what happened with my first wish. I was there." She said, her face professional and clean like a sharp businesswoman._

 _"Dee you couldn't have remembered that. You were a baby."_

 _Daphne tilted her chin down, her bangs cutting into her eyes. A demonic expression waved over her face in an instant. "I remember everything. I'm a witch, remember?"_

 _A chill ran up Gladstone's spine, the feathers rising on the back of his neck._

 _"Daphne, stop scaring your father. You're gonna be late for the bus." Magica turned around and held out a lunchbox with kittens and star stickers all over it. "Lena is gonna pick you up after school for your flying lesson today. Please don't give her a hard time."_

 _The little witch hopped up, a perky, happy smile on her face. "No promises."_

 _Magica handed her the lunch box and kissed her on the forehead. "We'll talk about the wish thing during dinner tonight."_

 _"Love you!" Daphne hugged her dad quickly and ran out the door, slamming it from behind._

 _Gladstone sighed and leaned on the counter. Magica leaned back rested her head on his shoulder._

 _"You know she really wants it."_

 _"I know. But a Wish. And with her magic too?" He rubbed his face. "I don't think anyone could survive another Wish."_

 _"You did." Magica looped her arm through his and kissed him on the cheek._

 _"I barely survived with my life." Gladstone groaned._

 _"You got lucky." She winked at him._

* * *

 **Present day**

Daphne sat up on the picnic blanket underneath the shade of the large oak tree. Her mop of black hair had grown fast, the thick straight strands just beside her cheeks. She wore a purple flowered onesie and a pink bib with a kitty face on it. She giggled and babbled as she crunched up flowers in her hand.

"Now watch, Dee. This is how you make a flower crown." Fethry laid on his belly in front of her, weaving wild posies into a chain. He tied them together, showing her the little twist to tuck the stem in place.

Daphne leaned forward, petals in her hands. She stared at the little twist and put her hand out to grab the crown. Fethry plopped the crown quickly on her head. She smiled and sneezed in his face.

"Three more sneezes and you get a wish." Fethry winked.

"No! No wishes!" Gladstone ran over and pulled the crown off of the baby's head. He took out a tissue from his pocket and wiped her face clean from snot.

Fethry sat up. "Gladstone, it's just a wish…unless you're scared she's gonna wish something crazy…like a tornado, or an earthquake, or a tsunami, or a thunderstorm, or a heat wave-"

"Geez, have you really wished for all that?" Magica walked up to the tree, a purple and black baby bag over her shoulder. Fethry nodded.

"We are not gonna teach her that she can wish for things." Gladstone handed Daphne to Magica.

"Wiff?" She babbled, staring at her godfather.

"Yes. Wiff." Fethry smiled.

"No. No Wiff." Gladstone glared at his cousin.

Magica rolled her eyes at the both of them. "You guys can argue about this without her here. I'm gonna take her for a diaper change real quick. Unless you'd want to come help."

"Nope." They said in unison.

"Cowards." Magica sneered and turned away.

"Fef-fee!" Daphne cooed as Magica walked away with her.

"Aww! She said my name!" Fethry wiped a tear from his eye.

"I'm pretty sure that's just baby talk." Gladstone shrugged. "She hasn't even said 'Da-da' yet so I doubt it's your name."

Donald walked up the hill, passing Magica. Daphne squealed at him. Magica leaned over and let the baby touch his face as she walked past.

"Dah-nah." The baby patted Donald's face and smiled.

Gladstone's jaw dropped. "Really, Dee? You'll say 'Donald' and 'Fethry,' but not 'Dad?' He screamed.

Daphne looked up the hill and stuck her tongue out at her dad, blowing a raspberry at him. Magica chuckled and tossed her giggling baby in the air.

"Ma-ma!" Daphne squealed.

Donald and Fethry burst into laughter. Gladstone scowled at his cousins as Magica strolled down the hill towards the barn.

"Must suck for your kid to love everyone but you." Donald chuckled. Gladstone growled.

"Awww, don't be mean Donald! Dee loves her Dad!" Fethry put his arms around Gladstone's shoulders, hugging him. "But it is crazy how much she and Magica are alike."

"Yeah. Right down to the scowl." Gladstone sighed.

"Hmm." Donald huffed.

Gladstone raised an eyebrow at him. "What is it, Don?"

"It's nothing." The sailor crossed his arms and looked away.

"No it's something." Fethry's eyes looked at Donald wide with curiosity. "Are you thinking that she might take after Gladstone in other ways?"

"What do you mean 'other' ways?" The goose's head perked up.

"Aside from being a total pain in the ass?" Donald chuckled.

POW!

Fethry hung onto Gladstone's back like a flying cape as the goose swung a fist and socked Donald square in the arm.

"Hey! What's the big idea!"

"Don't call my daughter a pain in the ass!"

"And there's the bit of you Dee got!" Fethry giggled.

Gladstone sighed and pryed Fethry's arms off of his shoulders. "It could be worse. She could have gotten my luck."

Donald and Fethry quickly exchanged nervous glances.

"You guys think she got my luck…don't you?"

"Well…you haven't won anything lately…" Fethry scratched his head.

"And you haven't found a twenty lying around in a while too…" Donald shrugged. "Maybe she's sucking out your luck?"

"Guys that's impossible." Gladstone rolled his eyes. "My luck is my luck. It can't be taken away. Ever."

"But what about when Magica removed your luck during the whole Matilda thing?" Fethry asked.

"And on your birthday?" Donald crossed his arms.

"And when you were dating that one girl who basically took away your luck by just dating you?" Fethry winked.

Donald scratched his head. "I'm pretty sure there was another time your luck ran out too…maybe it was that time on the edge of the volcano? That coin toss-"

"Okay I get it! Damn guys!" Gladstone yelled, pouting.

"So my luck can go away…it's not like it can just transfer over to another perso-" He stared off into the countryside, his eyes lost. His once salty expression was washed clean by a face of guilt and sadness.

"Hello?" Fethry snapped his fingers in his face. "Yoo hoo!"

Gladstone shook his head. "We need to make sure I'm lucky still."

Donald groaned. "Ugh. And why would we need to do tha-"

Gladstone grabbed Donald by the shoulders. "Because of what happened with my mom." His eyes were panicked and beginning to water. Fethry looked down at the ground, a solemn look on his face.

Donald nodded at him. He took his hands off of his shoulders. "Fine. But just a few tests. If I die, I will come back from the grave and kill the both of you."

* * *

Grandma Duck's barn was large and filled with hay on both the first and second floors. Tools were hung and locked with chains on the barn walls. A large chain and hook for lifting large bundles of hay was hung up in the ceiling of the barn. The chain was dirty and dusty from lack of use. The chain trailed to the back door of the barn, where it was rolled up in a wheel and locked tightly with an old padlock.

The kids and Lena were up on the top floor, arguing over a board of Scroogeopoly. Louie was leaning back on a bundle of hay, stacks of fake money surrounding him. Dewey and Huey were tumbling around the hay, throwing punches at each other while Webby and Lena were trying to make sense of the long list of rules printed inside the game board's box.

Magica sat on the oversized plaid blanket on the bottom floor of the barn. Daphne laid on the blanket and wriggled around on her belly, trying to roll over. Toys were scattered around the baby. Magica took off the flower crown on Daphne's head and waved her hand over it. A purple glow enveloped the flowers. More blossoms and leaves popped up on the crown. Magica placed it back on her daughter's head.

"Well doesn't she look lovely."

Magica turned around. Grandma Duck stood behind her, holding a small tray of iced tea and sandwiches.

"Tea? Gladstone gave me a bit of that tea blend that you made and I wanted to try to make it iced." The matriarch gently sat down beside the witch.

"I'd love some." Magica took a glass and sipped. "Wow. Did you sweeten it with sugar or honey?"

"A bit of both." Grandma Duck smiled and reached over to Daphne, picking her up and placing her on her lap.

"Gram!" Daphne squealed and smiled, reaching her hand up to tap on Grandma Duck's beak.

"She's learning to speak…and so early too." Grandma Duck snuggled her face into the baby's.

"Yeah, She's a smart one." Magica took another sip. "I mean, I started trying to talk around this age."

"Is it just a witch thing? Like the witch genes or something?" Grandma Duck asked, taking a sandwich and biting into it.

"Maybe…" Magica looked up out the barn doors. Gladstone, Donald and Fethry ran down the hill from the tree and to the fenced off field below. Gladstone and Fethry hopped over the fence with ease. Donald tripped and fell onto the ground face down.

"Oh goodness, I hope they aren't bothering Miss Bella again." Grandma Duck sighed, looking out to the fenced goat pen. She put a wiggly Daphne onto the blanket and sipped her glass.

"Miss Bella?" Magica cocked her head to the side. Daphne squealed and crawled out to the edge of the blanket. Magica pulled her back and into her lap. "Who's Miss Bella?"

"The family goat. She's been in the family since my grandmother was a little girl."

"That's impossible. Goats don't live that long. Is she a demon goat or something?" The witch watched as the boys approached the sleeping old goat, her wiry fur scraggly and shining with yellowish gray hairs. She laid peacefully on the grassy plain, legs tucked underneath her. A pink bow wrapped around her long goat beard.

Grandma Duck giggled. "That's exactly what Fethry says."

They watched on as Donald slowly approached the goat. "Easy, Bella. It's just me. I just need a little bit of your hair." Fethry pulled out a Swiss Army knife with a Junior Woodchuck logo on it and tossed it to Donald.

"So what do they do?" Magica asked, taking a sandwich and nibbling the corner.

"They have to trim Bella's beard and make it out of the pen." She smiled. "Only one person has successfully trimmed her beard."

"Gladstone."Magica scoffed.

"Actually no."

The witch's eyes perked in interest. "Who-"

"Got it!" Donald cheered. He waved the bundle of goat beard in the air at Gladstone and Fethry, the pink bow keeping it all together.

"You were supposed to leave some for me!" Gladstone yelled out.

"She's got some hair on top! You can trim some of tha-"

"Bleaaaaaahhh" The goat bleated behind Donald, stood up and shook out its fur. Donald turned around. Bella stared at him, her beady maroon colored eyes focused on him.

"BLEAAAAAAAHHHH" She pounded her front hooves on the ground over and over.

"Ah, phooey." Donald bolted towards the fence.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The goat screamed.

"Run!" Fethry cried out.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Donald looked back and saw the goat close behind him, only a few feet away.

"You won't be able to hop the fence! She's too close!" Gladstone yelled.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The goat screamed again, chasing Donald around and around in the pen.

Daphne whimpered and crawled to the edge of the blanket. "Wiff wiff!"

Magica lifted her back and held her in her lap.

"You can explore later." Magica took her glass of iced tea and sipped it. " Right now I'm pretty sure that demon goat is gonna get loose."

Daphne's lip began to tremble."Bah?"

"No buts. Wait until after the demon goat is done with it's rampage."

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" The goat screamed again.

"Wiff wiff!" Daphne huffed her cheeks and cried. Magica stood up and lifted the baby in the air, bouncing her in her arms. She wailed louder and louder, her cries becoming one with the screams of the goat's.

"Wiff! Wiff! She cried.

"Give her here, let me try." Grandma Duck stood up and reached out to Daphne. The duckling gripped tightly onto Magica's collar as she was pried away from her mother. Her wails grew louder.

"What's going on down there?" Lena called from the upper floor. The kids' heads peered above them.

"Is she gonna cry like that all afternoon?" Dewey whined.

"Yeah, I was just about to win this game." Louie groaned and crossed his arms. A few fake bills fell from his sleeve.

"Cheater!" Dewey tackled Louie, causing them to fall into a hay pile below.

"She won't stop crying!" Magica said, panicked. Lena slinked into her shadowy form and slid herself to the base floor.

"She isn't hungry is she?" Lena tried to wipe the tears from the baby's face with her sleeve but Daphne smacked her hand away.

Magica shook her head. "I don't think so. And she's already had a diaper change."

"How often does she cry?" Grandma Duck asked, handing her back to Magica.

"Not often, and definitely not like this! Something must be wrong." Magica clutched Daphne to her chest, her tears soaking her shirt.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The goat screamed in the distance.

"Bella!" Grandma Duck exclaimed. "Maybe Bella's screams are causing her to cry." She pushed Magica and Lena to the door of the barn.

"Boys wrap that up! The baby is crying!" She yelled out to them.

Donald had the goat ten feet behind him. "I'm gonna jump it!"

"She's gaining on you!" Fethry yelled.

Donald leaped and hopped over the fence, landing perfectly on his feet.

"HA! Take that Del- huh?" He turned around to see Bella standing perfectly still in the center of the pen. No screaming. The only sound he could hear was his chest pounding, and baby Daphne's screams.

"The goat stopped." Lena said. "That's good right? Daphne will stop now?"

"Something...is wrong." Grandma Duck stared at the goat and watched as it turned its body away from Donald and charged at Gladstone.

"What the hell-" Gladstone screamed and ran from the fence as Bella broke it down and chased him through the farm, completely ignoring Donald as she bolted by.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Magica asked, still trying to console her wailing child.

"She's never chased him before. Never." Grandma Duck's voice quivered. She gulped in air and looked at her other two grandsons. "Get that goat off his tail now!"

"Grandma, he should be fine." Gladstone whizzed past Fethry as he shrugged. "Yeah, Bella's nipped him, but she's never actually hurt him."

"Fethry! What were we talking about just earlier? That thing Gladstone was worried about?" Donald threw the bundle of beard on the floor.

"What thing?" Magica and Lena said in unison over the screaming baby.

Donald and Fethry exchanged a sad look with each other, before looking at their Grandmother. She nodded at them and they chased after the goat.

"Magica...did Gladstone ever mention how his mother...was lucky like him?"

The witch looked at Grandma Duck. "He told me. She died when he was little."

"When she...when she passed...Gladstone was convinced that he caused her death...by taking all her luck." Grandma Duck watched the boys chase after the goat and attempt to tackle Bella. They slammed into the ground, missing their target. Both jumped back up and ran after them.

"You don't think that…" Magica looked at her crying child. Daphne's face was red with tears.

"You cheater!" Dewey and Louie wrestled out of the hay pile behind them, kicking and screaming.

"You guys are still fighting over the damn game?" Lena yelled at them. Huey and Webby leaped off the upper floor and cannonballed into the hay pile. They rushed over to Dewey and Louie to break the fight.

"Lena, put Daphne on the blanket." Magica handed the crying child to her. "I'm gonna take care of this demon goat."

Magica stepped forward, her hands glowing purple. "Gladstone!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" The goose panted, gasping for air as he tried to out run the determined goat.

"Lead her to me! Watch me for when!"

"When what?!"

"You'll know."

Gladstone curved around a tree and made a beeline for the barn. Magica clapped her hands together. Smoky tendrils of magic swirled in her hands.

" _Svelare_." Magica pushed out the swirls at Gladstone and Bella. Gladstone glowed green, the Triple Distlefink projecting itself in front of him. Gladstone turned around and looked at the goat.

Behind him was no longer a goat, but a white glowing ghostly woman, her face skeletal. Her long yellowy grey hair flowing, her large goat like horns on her forehead. Her feet were cloven, and made a hollow sound despite not touching the ground.

" _Glaistig_. Of course" Magica muttered.

"What the hell is Bella?!" Gladstone shrieked.

"A _Glaistig_. In layman's term, she's a ghost goat. Some are protectors. Protect anything from children to herds of cattle. Others just hunt men." Magica swirled some more magic in her hands.

"Well I guess Fethry wasn't completely wrong about Bella not being a 'normal' goat." Grandma Duck watched as the magic grew brighter and brighter in Magica's hands. She stepped aside. "Are you sure you've got this?"

"I've stopped a car before. I got this." Magica stood her ground, wind kicking underneath her feet. A magical circle formed beneath her feet. She guided the magical circle beneath her up forward.

"Bring her in closer, Gladstone!"

Gladstone kicked up his heels faster, Bella's ghostly form gaining on him. Donald and Fethry trying to catch up from behind.

"Any second now…" Magica watched as they got nearer and nearer, her teeth clenched tightly. She gripped the edges of the circle and began to spin it counter-clockwise.

"Now!" She screamed.

Gladstone leaped out to his left and tumbled to Magica's right, and leaned beside the old chain hay lift wheel to catch his breath. The magical circle glowed brightly as it casted its magic toward the _Glaistig._ A fog of purple smoke emanated from the ghostly goat's form, as she began to slow down and come to a stop, still screeching. The creature lunged forward with it's arms, pushing Magica and her circle back.

" _Cazzo_! She's too strong!" Magica groaned as she struggled to keep the circle in place, her feet digging into the dirt. Daphne's cries echoed behind her as the _Glaistig_ pushed her back into the barn, the circle flickering. The Glaistig reached forward and gripped the edge of the circle, a wave of white magic trickling into the sigils on the circle.

CRACK!

A long jagged crack burst onto the circle.

" _Merda_! Everyone get down!" Everyone ducked for cover as Magica threw the circle and the ghost goat into the roof of the barn, attaching itself to the rusty chain and hook on the ceiling. The creature fell down flat in front of Magica, dragging the chain behind it into a pile.

The rusted chain jingled as the old pulley system in the barn went into overdrive, the sudden pull on the hook causing it to rotate the hand wheel system beside Gladstone. His arm tugged on the rotation of the hand wheel, sleeve of his shirt caught in the chain on the barrel of the wheel.

"Um, guys?!" Gladstone shrieked as his arm spun around and around the edge of the wheel. Everyone turned at him and watched as he gripped at the handle of the hand wheel to stop it, but the wheel kept spinning and spinning.

"We've got it!" The boys and Webby jumped in and grabbed the handle of the wheel, causing it to stop for a second. The chain jerked once more, causing the kids to lose their grip as the wheel spun faster and faster. Magica heard the chain drop beside her and looked to see the _Glaistig_ upright and smiling as she pulled the chain more and more, causing the wheel to spin a trapped Gladstone around the wheel once more.

"I'm running out of chain here!" Gladstone tugged more and more, trying to get his sleeve unstuck.

Magica balled up some more magic in her fists and leapt forward at the _Glaistig_ , but she jumped through her intangible form. A chunk of chain fell with her as she fell. The creature turned around and bleated at her before taking one last tug of the chain. The chain pulled taut against the barrel of the hand wheel system.

CRACK!

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" The hand wheel broke off the barn wall, sending Gladstone and the chain up to the roof and slamming him up into the pulley on the ceiling.

"Gladstone!" Magica tried to get up, but fell forward, her foot tangled in the pile of chain. Gladstone's shirt sleeve began to tear apart from the chain, freeing the goose from the wheel.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Gladstone fell, towards the picnic blanket where Daphne and Lena sat.

THUD!

Tufts of hay and a cloud of dirt flew into the air.

"Gladstone! Daphne! Lena!" Magica ran through the dust, coughing. "Are you okay?"

Gladstone laid face down in front of Daphne, a giggling smile on her face as she stretched over towards her unconscious father.

" ** _The child has been appeased. My job is done._** " An echoey voice said behind Magica. She turned to the _Glaistig_. A blinding white glow came forth from the creature, its tall skeletal figure shrinking down and reverting itself to its goatly form.

"Bleeeeeaahhh" the goat bleated at Magica and trotted towards Gladstone. She licked his face.

"Ugh… what the- ew! Bella stop!" Gladstone rolled over and stared up at the ceiling, looking at the wheel hanging above him. His torn piece of shirt was still attached to the chain.

The goat trotted off past Magica as she ran towards him. " _Oddio,_ are you guys okay?" Magica lifted his arm up.

"I'm fine. I just-" Gladstone stood up. "What the hell happened?"

"Language." Lena picked up a babbling Daphne, wiggling in her arms.

"Hell isn't a bad word, it's just a really bad place. Trust me, I've been. Traffic is terrible." Magica reached over and took Daphne from Lena. "Finally she stopped crying."

"That goat thing probably was scaring her." Lena said, dusting herself off.

Daphne rolled and wiggled around in Magica's arms, fighting to break free.

"Oh my goodness!" Grandma Duck ran over and tackled Gladstone. She held his face and examined him. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Quick, I'm thinking of a number one through one hundred, guess what it is!"

"71."

"Oh thank the stars! Your luck isn't gone!" She kissed her grandson's cheek over and over.

"What did she mean? 'The child is appeased?'" Lena asked.

"I'm not sure." Magica looked at her child, the baby still restless. She put her down on the blanket. "Watch her for a bit. I'm gonna go fly home and grab my spell book. Maybe that goat has some more answers."

"Wait, I brought it with us! Its in the car, I'll show you." Gladstone pulled away from his grandmother's embrace. He ran past Lena and Daphne.

"Donald. Fethry. See if you can coax Bella gently to the pen." Magica ordered them, Gladstone marching along beside her out the barn. "Kids, help them."

The kids nodded as they dispersed evenly out onto the pasture, surrounding the goat.

"Wiff!" Daphne screamed out at her parents, grabbing a glass of iced tea and chucking it across the barn. It flew out past Magica and Gladstone, right before his feet. The goose stepped on the highball glass, rolling like a log under his foot. Gladstone yelped as he tried to reclaim his balance and step off the glass. He rolled backwards and tumbled back into the barn, bouncing over the pile of chain. He landed on his butt on the edge of the blanket in front of Daphne.

"What was that?" Magica ran to Gladstone.

"I...I tripped?" He said, confused. Gladstone sat upright and looked at his smiling daughter in the face. "Dee?"

"Dee wiff a Da-da!" Daphne cheered and patted her hands on Gladstone's lap. "Dee wiff a Da-da!"

"What did she say?" Lena asked.

"She...She said 'Da-da!'" Magica exclaimed, hugging Gladstone.

"No, Magica...she said 'Dee wiff a Da-da.'"

"'Wiff?" Grandma Duck cocked her head to the side.

" _Wished_. She said, 'Dee wish for Da-da.'" Gladstone stared in horror at his daughter. "She _wished_. She made a _wish_...and it came true."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Guys!**

 **Welcome back after over 6 months! I have had this chapter in my drafts going through constant revision in between work. Speaking of work: I GOT PROMOTED! :) I've actually had the new position for a while and to be honest, the full time hours have completely cut into my writing time. I've had to put alot of my personal writing projects on hold because of how my hours are. With that being said, I will be ending both this fic and The Other Vanderquack soon. I will be ending them the way I intended, but instead of continuing my stories the way I wanted to , they're just gonna stop at the best possible plot point that I had laid out.** **I am a scriptwriter first, a manager second, and a fanfic writer third. And while I often do my fics and oneshots, I really do want to focus on the scripts I have still lying around, waiting to be edited. But I do wanna thank all of you for your support as I move forward with my writing career.**

 **But lets get back to the fic...**

 **WhAt?! wIsHeS? WhOmsT dEcIdeD?**

 **me. I decided this. XD**

 **Well I wonder how this will turn out...and I'm sorry if it feels kinda rushed, my brain was in screenplay mode when I wrote this. Lots of "cut to" in my brain. I have been dying to do a flash forward with the new family for a while. I really love the dynamic as a family that I have created and maybe after I finish I could create a one shot about it later on.**

 **Also, fun fact: _Glaistigs_. ****According to Wiki these are creatures that are more ghost like, and are similar to fauns or satyrs. They can take the form as a humanoid creature or a goat. Some can be deadly, and some can be protectors. Tbh I think it just depends on the type of person you are or how the _Glaistig_ has been treated. Some wear long flowing green dresses and have yellow hair. Y'all can Google it for more info.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow too!**

 **If you have any questions feel free to ask penguwrites129 on Twitter or penguinwrites129 on Tumblr. I'll try to get back to you ASAP.**

 **Love you all!**

 **~Alex**


End file.
